MARCH
by Rebel8954
Summary: It's said that dreams allow different realities to touch each other. Sometimes we're able to walk in those different realities. A baby is born, and a murder is investigated. (NOTE: The next story may not be posted until July. Real life issues need to be resolved. If I can post sooner, I will; but I make no promises. At least I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger this time.


"Corbin! The Captain wants to see you as soon as you got here."

Baron Corbin rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the detective who called out to him. _'As if the day didn't start bad enough arguing with HR. Glad Lita kept a copy of the papers I emailed to those bozos.'_

He contemplated taking his coffee with him to the Captain's office then sat it on his desk. You never knew what mood the Captain was in. He walked across the squad room and tapped on the Captain's door.

"Enter."

Corbin opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Get everything settled with HR?"

"They said so." Corbin shrugged as he sat down in a chair in front of the Captain's desk. "We'll see if they can get it right this time."

"If not, let me know; and I'll talk to them."

Corbin nodded his silent thanks. _'Wouldn't mind having a front row seat to_ _ **that**_ _conversation.'_

There were three things certain and sure about Captain Vickie Guerrero. She would back her officers to the hilt as long as they were right. She expected everyone to be professional and do their damn job to the best of their ability. And she could tear a verbal strip off anyone's back in a voice that made nails running across a chalkboard sound pleasant.

Vickie slide a folder across the desk. "A new case. Victim found dead in an alley early this morning. Preliminary report from the scene indicated she'd been in a fight although it didn't look like she put up much of a defense."

Corbin opened the file then cursed under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Vickie raised her eyebrows.

"I know her," Corbin growled. "Catherine Ambrose. Back when I was in SVU, I was on a raid with Vice when they arrested her and her husband. I was along because they had a baby. She and her husband pointed fingers at each other; but one of them doped the baby's bottle with whiskey and a sleeping pill, and the other either didn't interfere or didn't give a damn."

Vickie leaned back in her chair. "Did the baby survive?" she gently asked.

Corbin nodded. "Got adopted and is doing well from what I heard." He closed the file and tossed it on Vickie's desk. "Apparently she got paroled and was trying to get the adoption reversed. The PI working for the lawyer who'd done the adoption came and talked to me about her." He pointed at the file. "Conflict of interest."

"Then it's a good thing you're assigned a partner," Vickie calmly replied. "He'll make sure there's no conflict. Whatever she was before, she's now a murder victim."

"Partner? Oh, c'mon, Cap…"

Vickie held up a hand. "Partner. Tyler Breeze. He just transferred in from Fraud. Said he was tired of watching elderly people cry when they were told they'd lost their life savings to some Ponzi scheme."

"And he thinks telling people their loved ones have been murdered is gonna be easier?" Corbin sneered.

Vickie leaned forward. "Probably no easier than when you transferred from SVU."

The two stared at each other for several seconds.

"Your partner's in one of the conference rooms with victim's prison records, medical records, and probation officer's reports." Vickie watched as Corbin reluctantly picked up the folder and stood. "And don't be teaching him any of your lone wolf nonsense either!"

"Right, Captain," Corbin drawled as he shut her office door behind him.

Stopping to grab his coffee, Corbin walked down the hall towards the conference rooms. The only closed door was to Conference Room 2, so he knocked once and opened the door.

A younger man with long blonde hair neatly tied back turned to look at him. "Detective Corbin?"

"Yeah, Baron Corbin." Closing the door behind him, he mentally heard his wife's voice telling him to play nice. "You're Tyler Breeze?"

"I am." Breeze held out his hand and Corbin briefly shook it.

Corbin glanced at the whiteboard behind him and silently studied it.

Breeze shrugged. "Putting things up on the board was helpful in Fraud. Trying to track the money trail."

Corbin nodded. "Not a bad idea. Wait a minute…Jerry Ambrose is dead? When the hell did that happen?"

"The prison riot yesterday," Breeze explained. "I found his name in the files and called the prison. 'Course, things are in a mess over there. I couldn't get through to the Warden but talked with his assistant. When he understood it was about a current murder, he got permission from the Warden to tell me Ambrose was one of the victims in the riot. All three of the victim's names are going to be released later today to the media."

Corbin sat down at the table and propped his feet onto the table's surface. "What are the odds that both Ambroses are killed on the same day?" he asked.

"Pretty long shot odds, in my opinion," Breeze admitted. He opened one of the folders. "According to our victim's prison records, there was no contact between her and her husband the entire time she was in prison."

"What about after she was released?" Corbin's eyes closed as he thought.

"Nothing in her file, but we can check with his Warden."

"When's the autopsy?"

"We'll have the preliminary results early this afternoon. Toxicology will take longer, but the responding officers found a hypo next to her, so we should have a preliminary report on whether what was in the hypo matches anything in our victim's system."

Corbin opened his eyes and half-grinned. "Been busy, haven't you?"

Breeze shrugged. "Captain said you'd be in later, so I thought I'd get a start on organizing everything."

Corbin glanced at the folders on the table, all neatly labeled. "Let's go see her probation officer." Corbin got to his feet. "Reports are fine, but I want his observations and stuff that doesn't go into the reports."

"I told him we'd be around to see him sometime this morning." Breeze handed him the folder with the probation officer's reports. "I'll drive so you can read."

Corbin accepted the folder and followed Breeze out of the Conference Room. _'Maybe he'll be useful after all.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roman Reigns would never remember how they got to the hospital. Everything from the time that Alicia Fox had screeched at them in the courthouse that Bayley was in labor until Shane McMahon was asking for Bayley's insurance information at the hospital was nothing more than a dark black hole in his memory.

Roman raised his head and blankly stared at Shane. "What?"

"Let me have your wallet." Shane held out his hand.

Roman automatically gave Shane his wallet. As his brother-in-law rifled through his wallet, Roman looked around in confusion. _'Hospital?'_

"Okay, I got the insurance information and everything else filled out." As Shane put the clipboard and pen in Roman's hands, he muttered, "I hope." When Roman looked down at the clipboard, Shane took a deep breath. "Sign, Roman."

Roman glanced down at the clipboard in his hands then at the pen in Shane's hand. "What am I signing?"

"Bayley's admitting paperwork," Shane calmly replied.

Roman frowned. _'Bayley? Admit…_ _ **OH MY GOD! THE BABY!**_ " He stared at Shane in sudden shock. "Where's Bayley?"

"Her doctor…Dr. Copeland?" When Roman nodded, Shane continued. "She took one look at you, shoved you at me, and said you could come back in when you regained your senses." He tried to hide his smirk. "You sorta checked out on us when we left the courthouse."

Roman took the pen and scribbled his name on the paperwork. "Where is she?"

Shane grabbed his arm. "Settle down. We need to talk."

"About what?" Roman hissed.

"Bayley's fine," Shane began.

"She's in labor! A month early!" Roman's voice raised. He heard someone snicker but didn't turn to see who it was.

"The doctor says she's okay, but you need to calm down," Shane pointed out.

"Calm?" Roman's voice broke. "Shane, I haven't been **calm** since we found out we had to go back to Court."

"I know," Shane acknowledged. "Both you and Bayley have been incredible. You really have. Keeping yourselves from exploding. Not letting the boys know anything about this. God, Roman, I would've snapped within a few weeks much less been in control since December."

Roman rubbed his face with his hands.

"Look, babies come early all the time," Shane pointed out. "You'd just started dating Bayley when Paige was born so you probably don't know or remember that she was born a month early." He chuckled. "Probably because she couldn't wait to start making Finn's life miserable."

Despite himself, Roman chuckled. "You've got good kids."

"Sometimes," Shane admitted with a grin. "Most of the times they're busy sniping at each other." He got Roman's attention. "Okay, first of all, Bayley mentioned she wanted Sasha in the delivery room. You're going to be in there, too?"

Roman nodded.

"Okay, give me your phone." Shane held out his hand. "Sasha doesn't know my number, and she's not going to answer a call from an unknown phone number considering she's got the boys on the move."

Roman nodded and handed Shane his phone.

"I'll call Sasha and let her know the news about Dean and the baby," Shane explained. "I'll catch up with her and give her your phone. She can bring it back with you when she comes. I'll take the boys and keep them occupied."

Roman sighed. "Thanks, Shane. I…I guess I'm just not thinking straight right now."

Shane clapped him on the shoulder. "All you need to think about now is Bayley and the baby. We'll take care of the rest. Now, go check on Bayley; and I'll catch up with Sasha."

Roman nodded and stood. Then he turned back to Shane. "Wait…how are you…"

Shane grinned. "I've got your car. I drove us here." He reached into his pocket, pulled out the keys to the SUV and jangled them in the air. "Alicia rode with us to help with Bayley, and Styles followed to pick her up. Woods stayed at the Courthouse to wrap everything up." He paused. "You really don't remember any of this, do you?"

Roman shook his head. "I guess I really did check out."

Shane stood and nodded. "But you're back now, right?"

Roman squared his shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, I'm back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasha Banks glanced at her phone and saw it was Roman's number. She glanced at the boys who were still jumping from trampoline to trampoline at _JumpLand_. But she could tell they were getting tired, so they would be on the move soon.

"Hey, Roman," she answered. "What's the news?"

"Uh…Sasha? This is Shane. Bayley's brother."

"Shane? Why are you calling from…Oh God! The judge ruled against us! I gotta get the boys!"

"Sasha! Wait! We got the ruling!" Shane quickly interrupted.

"We did? Dean's okay?" Sasha blinked a few times then deeply sighed.

"Yeah, the judge ruled the adoption was good and final." Shane leaned against Roman's car sitting in the hospital parking lot. "Things got squirrelly, though."

"What do you mean?" Sasha glanced at the boys who were still bouncing.

"Dean's birth mother was murdered. The cops found her body around 2am this morning," Shane explained.

"Oh, my God," Sasha muttered.

"The judge said he would have ruled in Bayley and Roman's favor in any case," Shane explained. "After that was over, we found out Bayley's been having labor pains since yesterday; and her water broke in one of the courthouse ladies' rooms."

" **Are you kidding?** "

Shane held the phone away from his ear for a few seconds. "No, I'm not. I'm in the hospital parking lot. Bayley's got her doctor with her, and Roman should be back with her by now." Despite himself, he chuckled. "Roman sorta checked out between the courthouse and hospital, and Bayley's doctor kicked him out until he came to his senses." He heard Sasha's snicker. "I've got Roman's phone because I figured you wouldn't answer an unknown number."

"Got that right," Sasha snorted.

"I've also got Roman's car," Shane explained. "Text me the address of where you are to Roman's phone, and I'll use his GPS to get there. I'll take the boys, and you can get to the hospital. Bayley said she wanted you in the delivery room."

"Yeah, Roman wasn't much of a help when Seth was born," Sasha muttered. "I'll also text you the address to _Fifties_. The boys love to eat there, especially Dean. They'll easily kill a couple of hours there."

"Sounds good. As soon as you text me, I'll be on my way," Shane promised.

"Oh, I guess Roman didn't think to call his boss," Sasha chuckled.

"No," Shane answered. "If you tell me his name, I'm sure Roman's got it in his contact list."

"No problem," Sasha assured him. "I'll give Antonio a call and bring him up to date."

As Shane hung up, he quizzically looked at the phone. _'Sasha's on a first-name basis with Roman's boss?'_ He shook his head and put Roman's phone in his pocket. He then pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Are you still awake?" Shane smiled at the sound of his wife's voice.

"We all are," Becky snorted. "No way I could get the kids to sleep."

Shane chuckled as he heard his son and daughter in the background demanding answers. "Tell them to calm down and put me on speaker."

Becky turned to Finn and Paige. "Settle down right now! If you don't, I won't put your father on speaker."

Paige blinked then demurely smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

Finn widely smiled, showing his teeth.

Becky studied them for a few seconds then nodded. She pressed a button on her phone and said, "You're on speaker, Shane."

"Finn. Paige."

Brother and sister looked at each other.

"Yes, Dad?" Paige finally answered.

"You **will** be in school tomorrow," Shane sternly order. "And you **will** stop giving your mother a hard time. Because if you don't…"

"Yes, sir," Finn quickly spoke. "We understand." He nudged his sister.

"We're sorry. But we've been worried," Paige explained.

"Well, there's no reason to worry any longer." Shane assured them. "The judge ruled in favor of Bayley and Roman."

Becky closed her eyes and said a silent prayer of thanks as her children cheered and jumped around the room.

"For sure?" Paige excitedly demanded. "That woman can't come back again?"

"No, she's not coming back," Shane carefully replied. "The other news is that Bayley's in the hospital having the baby."

"Now?" Becky demanded.

"Even as I speak."

"Wow!" Finn's blue eyes were wide.

"Guess it was a good thing I made your airline reservations with an open-ended return date?" Becky teased.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be here a while," Shane admitted. "Paige, Finn…you guys get to bed. And remember. School tomorrow. No complaints."

"Yes, sir. Love you, Dad." Finn hugged his mother.

"Love you, Dad. Tell Dean and Seth that a sister is a good thing!" Paige demanded.

Finn started to poke his sister but thought better of it.

"Go. Bed." Becky ordered. As they ran upstairs, she took Shane off the speaker. "Bayley's a month early."

"I know." Shane's voice was strained. "Apparently, she's been having pains since yesterday. Maybe she thought it was stress or false labor. I don't know. But after the judge gave his decision, she and the lawyer's assistant went to the ladies' room. We were waiting in the hallway when they came back and said Bayley's water had broken."

"How's Roman?" Becky asked with concern.

"He totally checked out between the courthouse and hospital," Shane chuckled. "Fortunately, Bayley's doctor was at the hospital just having delivered a baby. Bayley told the admitting nurse the doctor's name, and the nurse realized Dr. Copeland was in the hospital. **She** took one look at Roman kicked him out. Told me to keep him out until he regained his senses."

"I guess he did," Becky smiled.

"Yeah, he's with Bayley by now. I'm on my way to get the boys from Sasha so she can join them in the delivery room." He sighed. "I **am** gonna stay a while longer. Roman's ready to crack. He's held up so far, but…"

"That's fine. Stay as long as you need to," Becky assured him. "I think you're right. When the baby's born, Roman's just going to crash."

"There's something else. Dean's birth mother was murdered sometime last night. The cops found her early this morning."

"Oh, God…what happened?" Becky gasped.

"We don't know. Her attorney got word just as the judge convened the Court this morning," Shane explained. "The judge left to verify it. When he came back, he confirmed it and said the cops were treating it as a homicide. He also said that had no bearing on his decision. He was ruling in favor of Bayley and Roman anyway."

"Thank God for that," Becky sighed. She hesitated, then continued. "Have you seen **them**?"

"Yeah. I…I can't talk about that over the phone," Shane admitted as he rubbed his forehead. "But I'm pretty sure it's done between me and Dad. Mom…I don't know."

"I'm sorry, love," Becky softly spoke. "I know it hurts. They're your family."

Shane took a deep breath and shrugged. "My family is you and our kids. And Bayley's family."

"Still…"

"Look, Sasha's texted me the address of where they are by now so I gotta go…get the boys so she can get back to the hospital."

Becky sadly smiled at the abrupt change of topic. "Okay. Tell the boys hi and let us know when the baby gets here. We'll try to figure out some Facetime between the boys and our kids."

"Sounds good." Shane stared into the distance, not really seeing anything. "I love you, Becky. No matter what. Never doubt that."

"I never have and never will." Becky frowned in concern. "I love you, too."

Becky sat for nearly an hour after ending the call, thoughts running through her head. Then she reached for her phone and dialed a number. "Sheamus, wake up. Of course, I know what time it is. But I need your help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antonio Cesaro held his breath at the name on the display on his phone. Leaning back in his chair, he put the receiver to his ear. "Sasha, have you heard anything?"

"The judge ruled in our favor. Dean's safe!"

Antonio smiled in relief. Sasha's voice was almost quivering. "I'm so happy for them. Do you still have the boys?"

"For right now," Sasha hurriedly spoke. "Bayley's brother, Shane, is coming to get them. Bayley's in the hospital. The baby's coming early, and I'm needed in the delivery room."

"Are you certain of this?" Antonio's suspicious nature reared its ugly head. "You're certain it was Shane who called?"

"Well, he was using Roman's phone because he knew I wouldn't answer an unknown number." Sasha frowned. "It **sounded** like Shane. I talked to him last night when we set this up."

"Forgive me," Antonio sighed. "I'm seeing shadows."

"We're all jumpy," Sasha admitted. "Look, I'll keep you informed. But I gotta go explain to the boys what's going on." She hesitated. "I love you."

Antonio closed his eyes and smiled. "And I love you."

Sasha put her phone in her purse and walked to the railing as the buzzer sounded. Both Dean and Seth ran towards her looking very tired. "Let's go sit down, okay?" she suggested.

Seth nodded. "Aunt Sasha, we're hungry."

"Well, then it's a good thing I have an idea about lunch, isn't it?" Sasha teased.

Dean peeked up at her as they sat down at a table by the front window. " _Fifties_?" he hinted.

Sasha looked astonished. "You read my mind! Yes! _Fifties_!"

' **YEAY!** " Seth threw his arms up in the air and cheered.

"Now?" Dean excitedly asked.

"In a few. We're waiting on your Uncle Shane."

"Uncle Shane's coming, too?" Dean grinned.

"Uncle Shane is taking you both to _Fifties_ and will be with you the rest of the day," Sasha explained. "You see, your Mommy and Daddy are at the hospital. Baby April is coming early and will be here today or tomorrow."

The two boys looked at each other.

"But…but…" Dean stammered.

Seth shook his head. "No no no no **no**! She's going to be born in **April**. 'Cause she's named April Joy. Me and Dean named her."

"And April Joy is a very pretty name," Sasha nodded. "But she's coming early."

"Does that mean she'll be called March Joy? 'Cause I don't think that's a good name," Dean pointed out.

Sasha laughed. "No, she'll still be called April Joy."

Seth was frowning. "But…but…April's wall isn't done."

Sasha thought for a moment. "I thought the mural was done. And it's beautiful. Rainbows. Clouds. Stars. Birds. The baby in the stroller that your Mommy drew is perfect." She studied Seth's disappointed face. "What else needs to be done, pumpkin?"

"Gonna draw us with the stroller," Seth mumbled. "And write all our names."

"Ah." Sasha noticed Shane walking across the parking lot. "Well, I think you could do that today…with Uncle Shane's help." She pointed to the door and waited.

As soon as Shane stepped through the door, both boys were running towards him.

"Uncle Shane!" Dean yelled.

Shane grinned and knelt to hug both of them. "Hey, guys. Been having fun?"

Both boys nodded.

"But we're hungry now," Seth confided.

"Aunt Sasha said we're going to _Fifties_!" Dean added.

"And…and…Uncle Shane…baby's coming!" Seth bounced on his toes.

"And Aunt Sasha said you could help us finish April's wall." Dean twisted back and forth as he stared at his uncle.

"Well, I'd say we have our day planned, don't we?" Shane grunted as both boys slammed into him for hugs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the CSI unit had cleared Catherine's room at the halfway house as not being a crime scene, her probation officer had packed up her few belongings and brought them to his office.

Jamie Noble sadly pointed to the two boxes neatly stacked in the corner. "Mostly clothes and toiletries," he admitted. "I did find a notebook. Looked to be a journal or diary she was keepin'." He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a spiral bound notebook. "I just glanced through it. Didn't read it." He slid it across the desk where Breeze picked it up.

"We got your reports," Corbin said. "But what can you tell us about our victim?"

Jamie sighed. "That woman had the most unrealistic expectations. Take that court case to get her little boy back. I told her and told her that even if the adoption got reversed, she wouldn't get him. She couldn't bring him to the halfway house or provide for him." He grunted. "All she'd say was that she had a job and would find a place. She didn't understand she had to do that first before she'd even be considered as a suitable parent."

Corbin snorted.

"Do you know if she had any contact with her husband once she got out of jail?" Breeze asked.

"Can't say for a fact that she did or didn't," Jamie shrugged. "But from our conversations, she apparently hated the man. I know she was getting a divorce. Same lawyer who was handling her adoption case was also handling the divorce. Paul Heyman." He glanced at his watch, missing the surprised look on Breeze's face. "Anything else? Hate to rush you, but I gotta check up on one of my parolees. Surprise visit at his workplace."

Corbin glanced at Breeze who shook his head. "If we do, we'll be in touch," he replied.

"Do you think she would have made it?" Breeze asked as they stood.

Jamie hesitated. "She was fixated on getting her little boy back. She thought that would solve all her problems, and they'd live happily ever after. When she would've realized that wasn't going to happen…I think she would have lost the one reason to stay clean."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corbin sat in the car flipping through Catherine's journal as Breeze made an appointment with her attorney. When Breeze put his phone back in his pocket, Corbin closed the journal. "Noble was right. She was totally unrealistic. She's going to get the kid. Get the divorce. Move into a house on the beach."

Breeze sighed as he started the car's engine. "We have a 2pm appointment with Heyman. Wonder how he got involved with our victim? I've testified in court where he was defending guys who scammed millions of dollars and could afford his services. No way somebody just out of jail could afford him."

"Good question," Corbin admitted. "Wonder if he's got a good answer?" He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the contacts. "I'll see if I can make an appointment with the adopting family's lawyer."

"Know his name?"

"The journal says Xavier Woods," Corbin replied. "But I kept the number of the PI that talked to me about the night her kid was taken to the hospital when they were arrested." He punched the call button and put his ear to the phone.

"Styles."

"Styles, this is Detective Corbin. I need time with you and Xavier Woods to discuss the Ambrose murder."

"Yeah, I figured you would," Styles admitted. "You got Catherine Ambrose's case, Detective Corbin?" His eyes widened at the manicured hand waving in front of his face. "I'll let you talk with Mr. Woods' assistant." He handed his phone to Alicia and grinned.

"Alicia Fox. What you do need?"

Corbin's lips twitched in a half-smile. "Time with Woods and Styles to discuss a murder." He ignored the curious look from Breeze.

"You got 30 minutes at 1pm today."

Corbin barked a laugh at the abrupt termination of the call. He pocketed his phone and glanced at Breeze. "We've got a 1pm appointment at Woods' office. And we're gonna be walking into hostile territory."

Breeze shrugged. "Want to get some coffee on our way to Ambrose's workplace?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

' _One Two Three O'Clock, Four O'Clock Rock!'_

Shane aimed his phone at the two boys who were jumping and gyrating to the music and began to record.

' _Five Six Seven O'Clock, Eight O'Clock Rock!'_

Both Dean and Seth yelled "rock" right on cue. Seth threw his arms up into the air and wiggled around the dance floor fairly close to the rhythm of the song. Dean tried to move every part of his body as he followed his brother, moving to the beat of his own rhythm.

' _Nine Ten Eleven O'Clock, Twelve O'Clock Rock!'_

One of the waitresses grinned as she passed them on her way to pick up an order and took a few seconds to dance with them.

' _We're gonna rock. Around. The clock tonight!'_

As the boys laughed and danced, Shane sent the recording to his wife and Roman. Then he leaned back in the booth and sipped his chocolate milkshake. _'Sasha was right. We can kill a couple of hours at 'Fifties'.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Beth Copeland smiled at her patient. "Everything looks fine and moving along without a problem."

"But she's early," Roman pointed out.

Bayley and Sasha exchanged smirks. This had been a regular refrain in the preceding hours.

Having heard it numerous times as well, Beth simply nodded. "Babies come when they come, Roman. I'd say this little one knows there's a party in the works to celebrate what happened in Court even if she and her brothers don't know why there's a party. She doesn't want to miss out on it." She patted Roman's arm. "Neither Bayley nor little April are in distress. So, you needn't be." She smiled at Bayley and winked. "I'll be back later."

Roman sighed and leaned back in the chair. As his phone buzzed, he ruefully smiled at Bayley. "Sorry. I know I'm not much help right now."

Bayley patted his arm. "You're here. We won. That's all that matters." She nodded towards the phone. "Who's calling?"

"It's a text from Shane." Roman opened the message.

"They're probably still at…" Sasha's eyes widened when she heard music.

' _One Two Three O'Clock, Four O'Clock Rock!'_

Roman burst out laughing then turned the phone so Bayley and Sasha could watch. They all laughed, watching Dean and Seth dance at _'Fifties'_.

"Did Shane say anything?" Bayley asked after they'd watched the video twice.

Roman chuckled. "Just that he didn't know there was a floor show included with the meal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breeze looked around _Trisha's Day Spa and Salon_ with more than a little interest. Corbin just rolled his eyes and walked to the reception desk. The young woman spun around on her chair then gasped.

"Detective Corbin?"

"Nikki…what are you…you're working here?" Corbin finally got the sentence out.

Nikki Cross nodded. "I'm doing better, Detective Corbin. I really am. Eating better, too."

"That's good, Nikki," Corbin nodded. "We're here to see the owner, Trish Stratus. She here?"

"I'll page her." Nikki picked up the phone receiver, punched a few buttons, then spoke softly into the handset. Then she hung up. "She'll be right here. Detective, my brothers…"

"I'm sure they're okay, Nikki," Corbin interrupted. "You're still listed as their contact, right?"

Nikki nodded. "I just worry," she mumbled.

Breeze heard the quiet sigh from the big man standing next to him.

"I'm Trish. Can I help you?" Trish stared at the two men. The big dark-haired man wasn't the sort to visit a spa although she imagined the younger blonde-haired man would enjoy a day of pampering.

"Trish, this is Detective Corbin and…" Nikki's voice stopped in confusion.

"Detective Breeze." Tyler shook hands with Trish. "We need to speak with you privately."

Trish glanced at Nikki then motioned for them to follow. She led them through the salon to a set of stairs which led upstairs to her office.

Corbin wondered how much damage he'd done to his lungs and how anyone could breathe in this place.

"Would you like some coffee or water? Tea?" Trish asked as she waved them towards the chairs.

"No, thank you," Breeze politely replied. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. One of your employees, Catherine Ambrose, was found murdered early this morning."

Trish's dark eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my God," she whispered. "Oh, poor Catherine." She stared at Breeze. "Her court hearing was today. About her little boy."

Corbin was getting awfully tired of hearing about 'Catherine's little boy'. He'd stopped being her 'little boy' years ago.

"I scheduled her off for today." Trish dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "Whatever the decision would be, I knew she'd need time."

"She was doing well here? With her work?" Breeze gently asked.

"She was working as a part-time receptionist," Trish explained. "Like Nikki is. The two became friends." She took a deep breath. "Catherine had expressed an interest in working in this business. I'd agreed to help her with vocational and job training." She sighed. "Catherine was popular with my staff."

"You say she was friends with Nikki?" Corbin asked.

Trish's eyes hardened. "You know Nikki?"

Corbin nodded. "I arrested her a few times."

"Nikki Cross's done wonderful here," Trish defended her employee. "She's a good employee."

Corbin shrugged. "I never doubted Nikki's ability to better herself once she put her mind to it." When Trish relaxed, he thought, _'It's her ability to stay away from her so-called brothers that I seriously doubt.'_

"We need to speak to Nikki," Breeze spoke up. "Anything she might know about Ms. Ambrose's movements yesterday."

"Of course." Trish picked up her phone. "Abby, can you take over the front desk? I need to see Nikki. Oh, and let everyone know there will be a mandatory staff meeting at 6pm. Start cancelling appointments for this evening. No, I'll explain at the staff meeting. Thank you."

They sat quietly until hearing a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Trish invited.

The door opened, and Nikki slowly stepped inside closing the door behind her. "It **is** about my brothers, isn't it?" she fearfully asked Corbin.

Corbin sighed and stood. "Your brothers are fine, Nikki. Sit down." He saw Trish's expression and added, "Please."

"Ms. Cross, I'm sorry to tell you this; but Catherine Ambrose was found dead early this morning," Breeze gently spoke. "She was murdered."

Corbin carefully watched her expression.

"But…she's in court…about her little boy…" Nikki turned to look at Corbin. "He's lying, isn't he, Detective Corbin? You know I don't trust any cop but you."

"Sorry, Nikki," Corbin answered. "He's not lying. She was murdered."

"But…she was…I saw her last night…she came for dinner…" Nikki looked at Trish in stunned disbelief.

"You had dinner with her?" Breeze asked. He saw Corbin begin to take notes.

Nikki nodded, taking the tissue Trish handed to her. "Cat..Catherine is my friend. I asked her to *deep breath* come to dinner. We ate, and she talked about her plans for her little boy."

"What time was this?"

"We ate around six, I guess," Nikki answered. "She said she couldn't stay long because she had to get back to the halfway house. And the bus schedule isn't that good sometimes." She turned to Corbin. "I have my own place now, Detective. It's not much but…I'm doing better."

Corbin silently nodded. "What's the address, Nikki?"

"72 Moon Court, Apt. 2B. Catherine said it was the kind of place she wanted for her and her little boy. Until she could move to the beach." Nikki's face fell. "I was gonna visit them there."

"What did you have for dinner?" Breeze asked.

Nikki looked at him in confusion. "Um…chicken and rice. Salad. And I made a cake. Chocolate with chocolate frosting." She turned back to Corbin. "I'm eating better, too."

"When did Catherine leave?"

Nikki turned back to Breeze. "About 7:30. There's a bus stop two blocks away, and I walked her to it. I…I saw her get on the bus. She waved to me…"

Trish handed her more tissues as Nikki began to cry.

Breeze glanced at Corbin who nodded. Then he turned to Trish. "I think that's all for now. You have our deepest sympathies." He stood. "We'll see ourselves out."

Trish nodded and moved to take his seat in order to hug a crying Nikki.

Outside the salon, Corbin took a deep breath.

"Well, that ties down some of the timeline," Breeze spoke up.

"If you believe Nikki Cross, that is," Corbin grunted. "I've always said she'd make one hell of an actress."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alicia Fox sourly examined the identifications produced by Corbin and Breeze before handing them back. "Wait here." She knocked on a door then opened it a crack. "They're here."

Breeze half-smiled at Corbin who rolled his eyes.

Alicia turned around and opened the door for them to enter the office.

Breeze wasn't sure, but he thought she growled at them as they passed her. "Thank you," he politely said. He thought he got a second growl in response.

"I'm Xavier Woods. I believe you've met my investigator, A. J. Styles." A young dark-skinned man walked from behind his desk and offered his hand.

Corbin nodded. "I'm Detective Baron Corbin, and this is Detective Tyler Breeze."

Everyone shook hands and sat down.

"Would you like some coffee?" Xavier grinned. "Alicia didn't make it."

Corbin shook his head.

"Thank you, no, I've pretty much hit my daily limit already." Breeze glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "Is it just us or is she…"

"Alicia's become very fond of the Reigns' family. As have we all," Xavier explained as he sat back down behind his desk. "You want to talk to us about the death of Catherine Ambrose?"

"Murder of Catherine Ambrose," Corbin corrected.

Xavier shuddered. "Even though we were adversaries in Court, none of us wanted her to come to any harm."

' _You sure about that, boss?'_ Styles kept his game face on but remembered Alicia's threats.

"Tell us about the case…as much as you can while respecting confidentiality," Breeze requested.

"Roman and Bayley Reigns adopted their son, Dean, almost four years ago," Xavier explained. "Social Services got waivers from other relatives declining to take responsibility for the boy. Catherine Ambrose signed away her parental rights, and Jerry Ambrose's rights were stripped upon his conviction. Catherine Ambrose gets out of prison and decides she wants the boy back, and so we go to court."

"Did she have a chance of getting him back?" Corbin asked.

"In my opinion, not a chance in hell," Xavier firmly replied. "The petition was solely based upon her allegation that Social Services used undue influence to get her to sign away her rights. The videotape of that event conclusively proved she knew exactly what she was doing."

"Then why go ahead with it?" Breeze asked.

Xavier leaned back in his chair. "If a client is hellbent upon litigation, an attorney has two options. One, decline to represent the client. Two, go ahead with it to the best of your ability." He shrugged. "Apparently her attorney, Paul Heyman, took option number two."

"My previous experience with Mr. Heyman in Court has been that he doesn't come cheap," Breeze pointed out.

Styles exchanged a grin with Xavier. "We wondered about that, too."

"Heyman isn't known for his charitable pro bono work," Xavier added. "This is probably his first."

"Maybe he can explain it when we talk with him," Corbin grunted. "So, the whole case just goes away now that she's dead?"

"Actually, the Judge ruled in favor of the Reigns'," Xavier answered. "He said that would have been his ruling if she'd been alive and in Court."

' _But nobody knew that,'_ Corbin thought. "We'll need to talk with them. Can you provide us with their address?"

Xavier and Styles glanced at each other. "Yeah, but you're gonna have to wait on that," Styles spoke. "Bayley Reigns went into labor at the courthouse…a month early. She and her husband, Roman, are at the hospital right now."

Breeze nodded. "So where were you two yesterday from 7:30pm to 2:30am this morning?"

Styles grinned. "The two of us and Alicia were here until about 9pm putting together another case. I did a quick drive thru Taco Bell for dinner and went home. My wife and kids saw me arrive, and I'm pretty sure my wife can alibi me all night. She's a light sleeper and complains I keep waking her up with my tossing and turning."

Xavier shrugged. "I went home to my cat." He picked up his phone. "Alicia, could you come in? The officers need to ask you a question." He winced. "Thank you, Alicia."

Styles openly grinned.

The door was flung open, and Alicia stalked into the room. She glared at the two detectives and acidly spoke. "What? I'm busy."

"I just need to know your whereabouts from 7:30pm last evening until 2:30 this morning," Breeze politely asked.

Alicia snorted. "Here until about 9:30pm. Xavier and Styles kicked out about 9pm. I went home, took a nice long bubble bath…tropical floral bath bomb…called my sister in Seattle and listened to her tale of woe about her worthless ex-husband…and went to bed." She looked at Xavier. "Anything else?"

"No. Thank you." Xavier smiled.

Alicia snorted and shut the door forcefully behind her.

Corbin glanced at Styles. "Is that normal?"

"Hell, no," Styles chuckled. "Actually, she's not in that bad a mood."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's not right!" Seth irritably stomped his foot on the floor. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

Dean glanced at the drawing on the wall then scratched his head. "Looks okay."

Seth shook his head. "No no no no no no!"

"Hey, what's the problem?" Shane walked into the nursery, a couple of small bottles of water in his hand.

"It's not right, Uncle Shane! The pic'tur! Doesn't look like me!" Seth grumbled.

Shane sat down on the floor against the opposite wall and studied the wall. Bayley had obviously drawn the clouds, rainbow, stars, flowers, and birds as well as the stroller with a little baby's face peeking out from it. On either side of the stroller was a child's drawing of a boy…one with long dark curls and big dark eyes and crooked glasses. The other drawing was of a boy with shorter curls colored both red and yellow and bright blue eyes. If the features on both of the boys' drawings were either too large or too small or crooked, to Shane's eyes it just added to the appeal of what he was seeing.

"Actually, I don't see how anybody wouldn't know that's you," Shane pointed out. "And that's obviously Dean." He waved his hand. "Come over here and sit down."

The two boys settled in on either side of him.

"See, Seth. Those are your eyes, and that's your smile." He nudged Dean. "And look how blue your eyes are, Dean. And how you're standing, sorta looking at both Seth and April."

Seth squinted. "But it's not right. Wanted it perfect."

"Perfect, schmerfect," Shane scoffed. "You know what I think is great about that wall? The two of you, with your Mommy and Daddy, created it. You could've been outside playing or building things with your Legos or working on puzzles or a lot of different things. But you were in here, creating this wall for your sister because you love her. And **that's** what makes it special."

Dean slowly nodded. "It's better than perfect."

"It's special," Seth breathed in awe. Then he grinned. "It's **special** , Dean!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detectives Corbin and Breeze." Paul Heyman's secretary announced as she ushered them into Heyman's office.

"Detective Corbin?" Heyman held out a hand and glanced from one man to the other. He smiled when Corbin briefly shook his hand. "And Detective Breeze." Heyman studied the younger detective for a few seconds, then smiled in recognition. "How nice to see you again."

"Mr. Heyman," Breeze shook Heyman's hand one time.

' _Okay, he comes in handy when there's schmoozing to be done.'_ Corbin sat down in a chair. "We're investigating the murder of Catherine Ambrose. She was your client?"

Heyman sighed as he sat down in his chair. He leaned forward, placing both arms on his desk. "She was. Such a tragedy." He sorrowfully shook his head. "She was making such strides to rehabilitate herself and turn her life around."

"Including trying to get custody of her biological son?" Breeze asked.

"Of course," Heyman nodded. "Even though we lost that decision in Family Court, I'm confident that we would have succeeded on appeal. I'm greatly surprised the ruling was against us."

Corbin managed not to snort. "We've heard you've never done pro bono work before, and the victim couldn't possibly afford you. So how did you come to represent her."

Heyman's eyes twinkled. "Detective, just because I haven't pursued pro bono work before doesn't mean I **can't** do it." He waved his hand and settled into his chair. "I've been very fortunate in my career due to hard work. This case is my attempt to start giving back to the community."

"Did your client mention anything about problems at work or in her daily life?" Breeze asked.

Heyman shook his head. "None. She was living at the Eigner halfway house and working part time at a salon. She said her employer was going to work with her about some vocational training. She also mentioned a co-worker at the salon who'd become a friend. A Ms. Cross, I believe." He shook his head again. "So very tragic. But I guess not so tragic for the people who adopted Catherine's son."

"You think they had something to do with the murder?" Corbin asked.

"Of course not!" he indignantly denied. "I would never make such an allegation! However, it can't be denied that Catherine's tragic death works in their favor." He slowly smiled. "After all, they're the only ones with motive, aren't they?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Heyman's office, Breeze silently handed the keys to the car to Corbin. They were halfway back to the station when Corbin remarked, "I don't know if I need a drink or a shower after dealing with Heyman."

"Preferably both," Breeze irritably muttered. "And the drink in large quantity." After a few seconds, he took a deep breath. "I watched him in Court three times. Each time his client had cheated people out of their life savings. One in particular preyed upon elderly people who were already nervous about the market and the economy. When they testified, Heyman reduced them to tears; and I thought one was going to have a heart attack. All without raising his voice or even looking the least bit intimidating."

"They got off?" Corbin asked.

Breeze smiled. A cold satisfied smile. "Two convictions and one hung jury. That one goes back on trial in three months." He took another deep breath. "Took a couple of years to have enough evidence on all of them to go to trial. Damned if any of them will walk away free."

At the station, Corbin went in search of coffee while Breeze began entering data on the whiteboard. As Corbin entered the conference room, Captain Guerrero walked in behind him.

"Autopsy and preliminary tox reports," she announced, handing Breeze the folders.

Corbin sat the coffee cups down and reached for the autopsy folder. Flipping it open, he read out loud," Death occurred approximately between 11pm and 1am. Partially digested chicken and rice. Matches with what Nikki told us about their dinner last night. Unknown if she was killed in the alley or just dumped there. Puncture wound on her left arm consistent with the hypo found next to her."

"Do you remember if she was left or right handed?" Breeze asked, looking up from the tox report.

Corbin closed his eyes and thought. "Right," he finally answered. "So, she could have injected herself." He read further. "Bruises consistent with being beaten. Cause of death is a hot shot of heroin."

"Preliminary tox reports traces of heroin and cocaine in the hypo." Breeze closed the file and began writing on the whiteboard.

"Anything from interviews?" Vickie asked as Breeze wrote.

"Her probation officer reported no problems although, in his opinion, her expectations regarding the court case were unrealistic," Corbin reported. "We've got her belongings and a journal of sorts. The few entries I read support his conclusion. Her employer says she was a great employee and was going to help her with vocational training. One of her co-workers is someone I'd run across back in the day. Nikki Cross. She and our victim had dinner last night. Says she saw her get on the bus about 7:30 or so yesterday evening. We'll take a ride over to the bus stop in a little while to see if the driver can confirm she got on the bus. And where she got off."

"And the court case?"

Breeze took over the report. "The attorney for the adopting parents said they had no reason to want her dead. That their case was a slam dunk. And they did win. We haven't interviewed the parents yet. The mother's in the hospital giving premature birth."

Vickie winced. "And Ambrose's attorney?"

"Paul Heyman," Breeze fairly cursed the name.

"God!" Vickie snarled.

"According to him, his client was the poster child for successful rehabilitation," Corbin scoffed. "Even though he lost in Court, he was sure they'd win on appeal."

"What's your opinions so far?" Vickie asked.

"She was confident she'd win in Court," Breeze began. "It doesn't appear she could conceive of not getting the boy back. It doesn't make sense she'd go out and shoot up just hours before the matter would be decided in Court."

"Unless she suddenly realized she couldn't win," Corbin pointed out. "And she's a former junkie. Who's to say she was clean all the time she was in prison?"

Vickie nodded. "Log in your evidence and get your notes up to date. See about that bus driver then call it a day. Talk to the adopting parents as soon as you can." She caught Corbin's eyes. "Talk to some of her former drug associates."

Corbin nodded. "Some of them were caught up in that raid four years ago. They might not have been happy she was out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane glanced at his phone when it rang. Both boys looked up from their pizza, then Dean blurted, "Is it Daddy?"

"It is," Shane nodded. He answered the call and put the phone to his ear. "Roman, how are things going?"

"Is April here?" Seth excitedly shouted.

Roman chuckled. "Can you put me on speaker?"

"Sure. Hang on." Shane put the phone on the table and activated the speaker. "You're on speaker now."

"Hi, guys," Roman greeted.

" **Daddy!** Is April here?" Seth demanded.

"Not yet. But she's coming."

"Daddy, we finished April's wall. We just need to put our names on it but Uncle Shane said we should wait until April gets home," Dean babbled.

"Good idea," Roman answered. "You two behaving for Uncle Shane?"

"We've been **very** good," Seth assured him.

"Yes, they have," Shane agreed with a grin.

"I saw you guys dancing at _'Fifties'_ ," Roman teased. "Uncle Shane sent a video."

Dean laughed. "We had fun!"

Seth wiggled in his chair and hummed.

"You guys go to bed when it's time, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where's Mommy?" Seth demanded.

"She's with the doctor right now, but I'll give her a kiss from both of you," Roman promised.

"We love you, Daddy! And Mommy!" Dean said.

"And baby too!" Seth added.

"We all love you both," Roman replied.

"You guys finish your pizza. I need to talk with your Daddy." Shane took the phone off the speaker and walked into the living room. "How are things?"

"They keep saying things are fine," Roman sighed. "The doctor's with Bayley, and I'm taking a break." He didn't feel it necessary to say he'd been kicked out of the room. While the request for him to take a break had been very politely worded, he was good at subtext.

Shane chuckled. "Yeah, Becky ordered me to take frequent breaks when both Finn and Paige were born."

"God, Shane, I can't think you enough for coming all this way." Roman wearily leaned against a wall. "Especially with Bayley going into labor early."

"It's family," Shane quietly replied. He briefly closed his eyes. "Whatever it takes."

Roman sighed. "Look, I'm probably not getting home tonight so just put fresh sheets on the bed and take ours."

"I can sleep on the couch. I'll just take the baby monitor from your room so I can hear the boys if they wake up," Shane replied. "That way you can crash in your own bed when you **do** make it home." He glanced towards the kitchen. "I better get back to the boys. We're fine here. Just take care of things on your end and let me know when the baby arrives."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, I remember her." The bus driver, whose uniform shirt bore the name ' _Rhyno_ ', nodded. "She was talking with some other broad, and I had to tell her to either get in or step back."

"Do you remember the time?" Breeze asked.

Rhyno's eyes narrowed as he thought. "Maybe quarter-to-eight?"

"Where'd she get off?" Corbin asked.

"Corner of Bazler and Third. Anything else? I gotta schedule to keep."

"That's it." Corbin stepped off the bus.

"Thank you for your assistance," Breeze politely said.

They walked towards their car as the bus left on its route.

"So far, Cross' story is checking out," Breeze commented. "Bazler and Third is four blocks from the Eigner halfway house. Looks like she was grabbed somewhere between the bus stop and the halfway house."

"Not much along there," Corbin recalled. "Couple of houses, but mostly a bunch of boarded up storefronts. We're gonna need search warrants."

Breeze pulled out the car keys. "Let's write up the paperwork and call it a day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One more push, Bayley! One more!"

Bayley grunted even as she obeyed Beth's command. She gripped Roman's hand, aware of Sasha's hand stroking her forehead.

"I love you, baby girl," Roman murmured in her ear. "God, I love you so much."

Bayley screamed as she felt the child within her slide out of her body. She immediately heard an unholy shriek.

Sasha laughed. "She sounds just like Seth did when he was born." She leaned down and kissed her best friend's forehead. "You were awesome!"

"Everything looks good," Beth announced. "Here she is."

Roman gasped as the baby was put into Bayley's arms. Red faced. Squalling. Little fists beating the air. And Roman loved her at first sight. "Hello, April Joy," he whispered. He kissed Bayley's mouth. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **FROM: Roman Reigns**

 **TO: Shane McMahon, Becky McMahon, Antonio Cesaro, Kofi Kingston, Daniel Bryan, Charlotte Flair, Xavier Woods, A J Styles, Alicia Fox**

 **Message: Welcome to our family! April Joy Reigns. Born March 1** **st** **at 1:01am. 5 lbs. 12 oz. 18" in length.**

Shane glanced at his watch. It was just after 2am. The picture showed the cleaned and bundled baby asleep in Bayley's arms. Bayley was propped up against Roman who leaned against the headboard of the hospital bed. Bayley looked triumphant while Roman looked exhausted.

Shane knew the feeling.

Smiling to himself, he quietly walked up the stairs to the boys' room. He entered and turned on the light, dimming it so it wouldn't hurt their eyes. He crossed to Dean's bed where both boys lay sleeping. "Hey, guys. Wake up." He gently shook them, chuckling at Seth's grumbling and Dean's scowl. "April's here. Want to see the picture your Daddy sent?"

Seth's dark eyes opened, and he looked at the phone. "Good," he mumbled, then fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Dean rubbed his eyes and studied the picture for a few seconds. "Still say Am'zon get her here quicker," he yawned.

Shane chucked then patted Dean's shoulder and nudged him back down onto the bed. "Good-night," he quietly spoke as he got to his feet.

Dean mumbled something in return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dean shivered as the fog swirled around him. Feet planted, he quickly looked to his left and then right for the monsters. They always appeared out of the fog. He bit his lip, trying to find them._

" _They're afraid."_

 _Hearing the man's voice from the last time the monsters appeared, Dean squeezed his eyes shut._

" _They're afraid of_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _Slowly, Dean opened his eyes and turned around to see a man sitting a few feet behind him. He sat cross-legged, patiently waiting. He had long dark hair that curled at the ends and a neatly trimmed dark beard. His dark eyes were friendly, but what caught Dean's attention was the blonde streak in his dark hair._

" _Are you Sagi?" Dean softly asked._

" _Sagi?" The man frowned for a moment and then he glanced upward. "You mean,_ _ **that**_ _Sagi?" When Dean silently nodded, the man smiled. "Nah. Sagi's always up there."_

" _Who are you? Are you…a monster?" Dean took a few steps back from the sitting man._

" _No, I'm not a monster. I guess you can call me…Colby." The man motioned him to come closer. "Don't worry. The monsters aren't here yet."_

 _Dean cautiously looked around. "They're always here."_

" _They're afraid of you," Colby repeated with a bigger smile._

" _Why? I haven't done anything." Slowly Dean stepped closer then sat down facing him._

" _You've stood up to them," Colby explained. "You've fought them. You're stronger."_

 _Dean shook his head. "That was Cubby. And…you?"_

" _Cubby wouldn't be here if not for you," Colby pointed out._

" _Why are you here? Were you a bad boy, too?"_

 _Colby sighed. "Dean, you were never a bad boy. You know that."_

" _Then why do they always come if I'm a good boy?" Dean shouted. "I want them to stop!" He rubbed his eyes. "Not crying."_

 _Colby softly smiled. "Everybody cries at one time or another," he gently reminded him._

" _Do_ _ **you**_ _cry?" Dean demanded. "You're like my Daddy. Grown up."_

" _Doesn't matter if you're grown up or a little kid. You cry when you're hurt or scared or sad…sometimes when you're really happy, you cry." Colby sighed. "And yeah, I've cried too. A lot sometimes." He glanced around. "But the monsters? They're afraid of you now. You_ _ **know**_ _now that you're a good boy, and you're fighting against them. But everybody needs help. Nobody can do everything on their own. I'm just here to help out a little...maybe to make up for what I did that was bad."_

 _Dean stared at him. "What happened, Colby?"_

" _Oh, I did something really bad." Colby grimaced. "I'm not a monster or a bad person, Dean. I'm really not. But I did a bad thing, thinking it was the right thing."_

 _Dean rubbed his nose. "Huh?"_

 _Colby chuckled. "I thought I was protecting my brother…trying to make him see somebody was going to hurt him. He wouldn't listen to me, so I decided to prove it to him." He leaned forward. "That's when I did a really bad thing and wound up hurting him really badly."_

" _Did you say you were sorry?" Dean asked. "Mommy and Daddy say you always say you're sorry when you do something wrong."_

" _Mommy and Daddy are right," Colby agreed. "But…I was angry that he blamed me, so I didn't say I was sorry. We were mad at each other for a long time. And that hurt our parents and our…family. Then I realized how wrong I'd been. And I tried to say I was sorry, but…too much time had passed. He said he understood but…" Tyler looked away for a few seconds. "He told me he could never trust me again; and even though we're brothers, he didn't like me very much."_

" _Wow!" Dean's blue eyes were wide in astonishment. "What did you_ _ **do**_ _, Colby?"_

 _Colby frowned. "What I thought was necessary. But I was wrong in how I did it."_

" _Is he still mad at you?"_

 _Colby hesitated. "We've started hanging out a little…talking…I think because our cousin asked him to. But we're not really friends again."_

" _He'll forgive you," Dean firmly decided. "Sometimes Seth makes me…not mad but…"_

" _Irritated?" Colby smiled._

 _Dean frowned. "Yeah…kinda…just like…I just want him to_ _ **stop**_ _." He shrugged. "But brothers always forgive 'cause they're brothers. I'll always love Seth."_

" _I really hope so, Dean." Colby stared at him for a few seconds. "'Cause I really miss…_ _ **my**_ _brother." He took a deep breath. "But I'm not here to fight the monsters for you. I'm here to be your support, like Cubby." He got to his feet. "Time to make then go away for good." He held out his hand._

 _Dean looked up at him then slowly took Colby's hand and stood._

" _Okay, then," Colby nodded. He stared into the fog and shouted, "Come on out, monsters! You hear me?!_ _ **Come out and face us, you goddammed motherfucking bastard sons of bitches!**_ _"_

" _Colby!" Dean gasped and squeezed his hand. "I think those are bad words!_ _ **Really**_ _bad words! You don't say bad words like that!"_

 _Colby stared down at him in astonishment, fondly remembering some of his brother's angry rants. Then he cackled in genuine amusement. "Sorry, Dean. I forgot."_

" _Bad boy."_

 _Dean shuddered then peeked at the monsters appearing out of the fog._

 _Colby put his hands on Dean's shoulders and turned him to face the monsters. "Look at them, Dean. Really look at them. They're not scary at all."_

 _Slowly Dean raised his head and looked at the two monsters. He blinked twice. They didn't look so scary this time. They looked…smaller._

" _Such a bad boy."_

 _Dean shook his head. Even their voices were different…not threatening. "I'm a good boy! Mommy and Daddy say so! You lie! All the time!"_

 _One of the monsters took a step forward then faltered._

 _Dean thought about all the times he'd been scared of the monsters…how afraid he'd been they would hurt Seth….and exploded._

" _ **GO AWAY! NOW! YOU'RE THE BAD ONES! I'M A GOOD BOY! I CAN CRY IF I WANT!**_ _" Dean clenched his fists and screamed, "_ _ **THEY LOVE ME! SETHIE! DADDY! MOMMY! AUNT SASHA! UNCLE SHANE! AUNT BECKY! FINN! PAIGE! MY FRIENDS! COLBY!"**_

" _Colby is…"_

" _ **YOU LIE! I'M A GOOD BOY! A GOOD BOY! AND YOU DON'T SCARE ME NO MORE! GO AWAY! NOW!**_ _"_

 _Dean felt Colby's hands move away from his shoulders as he fell to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. "Not scared….not scared no more." After a few seconds, he heard Colby's voice behind him._

" _Open your eyes, Dean."_

 _Dean rubbed the tears from his face and opened his eyes. The fog was gone. Now he saw green grass and trees a short distance away._

" _Look up."_

 _Dean looked up and saw a night sky fully of stars._

" _Stars," Dean murmured. "I can see the stars!"_

" _You'll always see the stars, Dean. I promise."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean opened his eyes and stared up at the stars on his bedroom ceiling. "Stars," he whispered. Then he turned his head to see Seth sprawled out next to him, fast asleep. "Seth…Seth…wake up." He rolled over and gently poked his brother's shoulder.

"Dean," Seth whined. "Sleep."

"Wake up, Seth." Dean poked him harder.

Irritably, Seth's dark eyes opened. "Wanna sleep."

"Seth, the monsters are gone," Dean eagerly whispered. "I…I think they're gone for good now."

Seth sweetly smiled. "Good. Don't like monsters." He closed his eyes again and snuggled against his brother.

Dean lay quietly as Seth went back to sleep. "They're gone," he whispered. "And they'll never hurt you or baby April."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane had made an executive decision to call Gulfside Academy and advise them that Seth and Dean would be absent that day. He was pretty sure they'd be making a visit to the hospital to see their new baby sister. The administrative assistant laughed and said that Principal Bryan had already shown them the picture of the baby, and they figured they boys wouldn't be school and would see them next Monday.

He was trying to figure out a way to put more dishes in the dishwasher when Seth and Dean wandered into the kitchen, looking confused and rubbing their eyes. Shane shut the dishwasher door and smiled. "Good morning."

Seth put his glasses on and blinked at his uncle. "Uncle Shane, did baby April Joy get here?"

Shane chuckled. "She did. I woke you both to show you her picture. You don't remember?"

Seth frowned. "Sorta. Kept getting woke up," he grumbled.

Shane noticed the guilty look on Dean's face and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "C'mere. You're more awake now." With a boy standing on either side of him, he pulled up the picture Roman had sent.

"She's…little," Dean finally said.

"She's cute," Seth grinned.

"She's both little and cute," Shane agreed. "So, here's the surprise. You guys don't have to go to school today. I called you out."

"Why?" Seth's eyes widened.

"Well, you just might be able to go see Mommy and April in the hospital this afternoon," Shane explained.

"We can?" Dean eagerly asked.

Seth jumped up and down with glee.

"Okay, how about breakfast? What do you want?" Shane asked, standing up and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Waffles!"

"Bacon!"

"Well, unfortunately, I don't know how to make waffles so how about eggs, bacon and toast?" Shane suggested.

"That's okay, Uncle Shane." Seth patted his leg. "Mommy's waffles are the best."

"Lots of bacon, please, Uncle Shane," Dean requested.

Shane shrugged. Worked for him.

They were eating and talking about the proposed visit to the hospital when they heard the garage door open. Both boys looked at each other, then at Shane.

"Daddy?" Dean asked.

"Mommy? April?" Seth echoed.

Shane shrugged, and the boys turned in their seats towards the door that led to the garage. A few seconds later, the door opened and Roman walked into the kitchen.

" **DADDY!** "

Roman looked surprised then smiled as the boys jumped from their chairs and ran towards him. He knelt and picked them up, kissing both on their foreheads. "How are my boys?"

"Great! Uncle Shane made bacon, Daddy. A lot of bacon!" Dean exclaimed.

"Where's Mommy? And April?" Seth demanded.

"Hey, guys, why don't you let your Dad sit down and have some breakfast?" Shane suggested. He looked at Roman's exhausted face. "There's plenty of bacon, as requested. I'll fix you some eggs and toast. Coffee's ready, too."

"Thanks, Shane." Roman hugged the boys again, then set them on their feet. As they sat at the table, he took a deep breath. "Mommy and April will be home tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to catch some sleep and then go back to the hospital. Aunt Sasha's on her way home, too."

Shane put a cup of coffee in front of Roman. "I took the liberty of calling the boys out from school. I figured I'd take them to the hospital later to see Bayley and the baby. You can get some sleep."

Roman nodded in gratitude.

"'Sides, I kept getting woke up last night," Seth complained.

"Oh?" Roman glanced at Shane.

"He was really more asleep than awake when I woke them to see the picture you sent," Shane explained. Again, he saw the guilty look on Dean's face and shrugged at Roman when he noticed Roman had seen it as well.

They talked while Shane fixed Roman breakfast. Then Shane glanced at the boys. "If you're finished eating breakfast, why don't you guys go put on your play clothes? You can play outside for a while. Then you can get changed, we'll eat lunch somewhere, and then go to the hospital."

" _Fifties?_ " Dean hopefully asked.

"Well, we did that yesterday," Shane pointed out. "How about…"

"Capt'n D's!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah," Dean eagerly nodded.

"Captain D's, it is," Shane grinned. "Go get dressed, and I'll be up to help in a few minutes."

"Uncle Shane, I can help with the dishwasher," Seth volunteered.

Shane grinned when Dean vehemently shook his head in warning. "Thanks, Seth, but I got it."

Both boys hugged their Daddy and Uncle then ran upstairs to get dressed.

"God, I'm tired," Roman muttered. "I owe you big for this, Shane. Coming all this way to be in Court with us. Then all this…" He waved his hand at the breakfast table.

"Family, Roman," Shane smiled.

Roman nodded. "What was wrong with Seth last night? He usually sleeps like the dead."

Shane frowned and shrugged. "I had the baby monitor with me and never heard anything. If the boys woke up, they stayed quiet or whispered. They were both asleep when I woke them to see the picture you texted." He glanced over his shoulder at the dishwasher. "What's up with Dean's reaction when Seth mentioned helping with the dishwasher?"

Roman chuckled. "He 'helped' me with it once. Turns out he figured out how to open the child-proof door where the dishwasher tabs are. He felt Dean's plate was awfully messy so he threw in two handfuls and started the dishwasher."

Shane snorted then sat back in his chair loudly laughing.

"I came downstairs and found soapy water flooding out of the dishwasher," Roman chuckled.

"No wonder Dean was warning me," Shane finally answered.

"Uncle Shane! We need help with the toothpaste!" Dean shouted from upstairs.

"Coming!" Shane jumped to his feet, hearing Roman laugh as he quickly ran up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy?"

Roman sleepily opened his eyes to see Dean standing next to his bed. The boy shuffled his feet and looked nervous. "Hey, Dean. What's up, buddy?"

"Uncle Shane said not to 'turb you, but I gotta ask you somethin'."

Roman sat up and lifted Dean to sit on the bed next to him. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna see Doct'r Kofi next week?" When Roman nodded, Dean continued. "I gotta tell him. I woke Seth up last night to tell him, too."

"Tell what, son?"

Dean looked at his Daddy, his blue eyes wide almost with wonder. "The monsters, Daddy," he whispered. "They're gone."

Roman stared down at Dean for several seconds, then gently wrapped his arms around the boy. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, Daddy," Dean muttered against Roman's side.

"Dean. Come on," Shane softly called up the stairs.

Roman kissed Dean on the top of his head and helped him slide off the bed. "Go play and have fun." As Dean ran out of the room, Roman lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. _'Please, God. Let them be gone for good.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well…well…well…Detective Baron Corbin. Long time no see."

Corbin scowled at the smiling man sitting at the table in the back of the diner.

"What brings you to my humble establishment?" The man waved at the nearby group of men. "Down, boys. Detective Corbin and I are old friends."

"Never in a million years, Cole," Corbin snarled.

Adam Cole's blue eyes twinkled. He put a hand over his heart. "I'm crushed." He glanced at Breeze. "Who's your little friend?"

"Detective Tyler Breeze." The younger detective replied.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Cole chuckled. "Can I get you anything? Sandwich? Coffee?"

"Knock it off, Cole," Corbin ordered. "We're here on business."

"What kind of business?" Cole spread his hands wide. "I'm the humble owner of a handful of laundromats, a few arcades along the boardwalk, and my little deli here."

"Gambling, prostitution, drugs," Corbin added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lying rumors," Cole chuckled. "Thrown out by my competitors. If I knew who started those rumors, I'd probably sue."

"A woman named Catherine Ambrose was murdered the other night," Breeze spoke up. "Is that name familiar?"

"Ambrose? Ambrose?" Cole looked over to the group of men. "Roderick? Didn't we use a handyman named Ambrose a couple of years ago? Under the table?"

"Yeah…a Jerry Ambrose," Roderick Strong nodded.

"That's it. Jerry Ambrose," Cole recalled. "Down on his luck. Had a wife and maybe a kid…or couple of them." He shrugged. "He did some handywork for me, and I paid him a little cash to help him out. Wasn't very good at it, though. Heard he got arrested."

"Guess you didn't hear he got killed in that prison riot a few days ago." Corbin saw something flicker in Cole's eyes.

"Well, that's a damned shame," Cole replied. "No, I didn't know that."

"His wife got murdered the same day. Hot shot of heroin."

Cole shook his head. "That's horrible."

Corbin started to speak, but Breeze beat him to it.

"Four years ago, both Jerry and Catherine Ambrose were arrested as part of a larger Vice operation," Breeze recalled. "A lot of other drug dealers were arrested as well. Hypothetically speaking, and of course, off the record, someone might have thought the Ambroses turned State's Evidence. They didn't, but you know how rumors get started."

Cole leaned back in his chair, an amused smirk on his face.

"It's possible, hypothetically speaking, that someone might be out for revenge if they knew Catherine Ambrose had been released from prison," Breeze continued. "As the owner of a handful of laundromats, a few arcades on the boardwalk, and your little deli here, I'm sure you hear a lot of rumors and talk."

Corbin was liking Breeze more and more.

Cole chuckled. "I like him, Corbin. He's got definite possibilities." He eyed Breeze with consideration. "Hypothetically speaking, and of course, off the record, I suppose that would be one conclusion. I'm sure there are a lot of other possible conclusions."

"Of course," Breeze politely agreed.

"No statute of limitations on murder, Cole. Remember that."

"I'll engrave that on my heart, Detective Corbin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane held each boy by the hand as they entered the hospital. The boys curiously looked around, then Dean sudden exclaimed, "Uncle Shane! I was here when I had my a..a…that thing took out of me!"

"Your appendix?" Shane asked.

"Yeah! That thing!" Dean nodded.

Seth suddenly tugged on Shane hand. "That's where me and Aunt Sasha got Cubby! Dean, Cubby came from there!"

Dean looked at the gift shop with interest. "You got Cubby there?"

Seth nodded.

Dean looked up at his uncle. "Could we look for somethin' for April?" When Shane paused, he continued, "Seth's got Teddy. I got Cubby. April needs somethin'."

"Okay, we can look," Shane nodded.

Seth pulled on Shane's arm, leading him and Dean back to the display where he'd found Cubby. The two boys looked at the different stuffed animals for several seconds. Then Seth pointed to one, and Dean nodded.

"Kitty, Uncle Shane," Seth pronounced.

Shane dropped Dean's hand and picked up the stuffed cat from the upper shelf. "This one?" He held it out to the two boys.

Seth nodded as Dean held the toy in both hands. Dean gently squeezed the toy and stared at it for several seconds. Then he nodded and held it out to Shane. "For April, please?"

Shane grinned. "Sure thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Proudly wearing the wristbands that read _'I'm a big brother'_ , Dean and Seth almost tiptoed down the hallway with Shane holding onto their hands.

"Remember, we have to be quiet," Shane reminded them.

"Dean, wonder if we'll see Dr. 'Rella?" Seth hissed.

Dean grinned. "Suckers."

Shane shook his head with a grin as he tapped on one of the doors. Hearing a voice telling him to come in, he opened the door.

"Mommy!" Seth loudly whispered, running to where Bayley sat in a chair.

Grinning, Bayley held out her arms and wrapped them around first Seth then Dean.

Shane leaned down and kissed his sister on the head. "Roman'll be here a little later," he promised.

"Where's April?" Seth asked.

"The doctor's checking her. She'll be back soon," Bayley promised.

"Is she sick?" Seth fearfully asked.

"No, honey, she's not sick," Bayley explained. "But because she came early, the doctor's keeping an eye on her before we bring her home."

"We got her somethin'! Show Mommy, Dean," Seth urged.

Dean carefully took the bag from Shane and pulled out the stuffed animal. "For April," he shyly said, putting the stuffed cat in his Mommy's lap.

"Awww, how sweet." Bayley grinned at the toy. The cat was jet black with dark eyes and sat on its back haunches appearing to regally survey the surrounding humans.

"'Cause I got Cubby, and Seth's got Teddy," Dean explained. "April's got Kitty."

The door opened, and Dr. Beth Copeland gently pushed the baby's bassinet into the room. "We're back," she announced.

Seth excitedly jumped up and down.

"Everything is fine," Beth assured Bayley who stood and walked to the bassinet to pick up her daughter. "We'll do another exam tomorrow morning, but I think you both can go home tomorrow afternoon."

Bayley gently kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. "Thank you," she murmured to Beth.

The doctor smiled and left the room as Bayley sat back down in the chair. She cradled April in her arms as Seth bounced in anticipation.

"Easy, Seth." Shane gently patted the boy's shoulder. He saw Dean's blue eyes were fixed on the baby, studying her closely.

"Dean. Seth. Meet April." Bayley smiled at her sons who crowded close on either side of the chair. "April. Meet your brothers. Dean and Seth."

Seth tentatively reached out and patted April's arm. "Hi, baby April. We love you."

The baby jerked, knocking Seth's hand away.

"Mommy," Seth whined. "She did it again."

"She's stretching," Dean said in awe. "Look."

Seth looked closer and saw the baby was moving in her sleep. "Oh."

"She's beautiful, Sis." Shane leaned over and kissed his sister on the top of her head. "Just like her Mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shane was almost asleep on the couch when his phone buzzed. He jerked awake, sending his phone sliding off his chest and onto the floor. Groggily, he reached for it then smiled at the face on his display. He brought the phone to his ear and answered, "Hi, babe. What's up?"

"Open the door, please."

Shane pulled the phone from his ear and frowned at it before putting it back to his ear. "What?"

"Open the door. Please."

"What door? Babe, I'm at Bayley's. Remember?"

"Open. The. Door. Now."

Shane sat up on the couch, hearing a rapping at the front door. He also heard the exasperation in his wife's voice. Holding the phone in one hand, he turned off the alarm and opened the front door.

"Becky?"

"Took you long enough." His Irish-born wife shoved him away from the door. She dragged her suitcase behind her and walked into the living room. She tossed her phone onto a nearby chair and turned to Shane.

Not exactly sure if he was awake or asleep, Shane shut the door and reset the alarm. 'Becky?"

Becky grinned and walked to her husband. She took the phone out of his hand and disconnected the call. Then she slid her arms around his neck and gave him a long slow kiss. Moving back, she saw the dazed look on his face. "Miss me?"

"Oh my God," Shane muttered, gathering her in his arms. "God, yes. But what…"

Becky softly laughed. "I remember coming home from the hospital with Finn and then Paige. Both times to a messy house with no clean dishes and the place a mess."

Shane half-grinned.

"So, I thought to myself, what will Bayley come home to?" Becky snickered. "It was only you creating a mess when I brought Finn home then you and Finn when I brought Paige home. But Bayley? She's going to come home to a mess created by you, Roman, and two little boys."

"Baloney," Shane scoffed, giving Becky another hug. "You came for me." He laid back down on the couch, bringing Becky to lay on top of him.

"Really? Any clean dishes?" Becky snuggled against her husband.

"Only a few," Shane mumbled, running a hand down her back.

"Mmm…clean towels?"

"Doubt it."

"Has anyone dusted, swept or mopped?"

"Not a single person."

"We'll start in a couple of hours when the sun's up," Becky decided, closing her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seth…Seth…wake up…I smell bacon." Dean poked his brother in the side.

Sleepily, Seth opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Breakfast. Bacon."

Seth sat up and stretched as Dean rubbed his eyes. "Did Uncle Shane wake us?"

Dean shook his head. "I heard him downstairs talking to somebody. Maybe Daddy on the phone?" He glanced at his brother's stomach which had rumbled.

"Hungry," Seth grumbled.

The two boys slowly walked down the hall and then the steps down to the first floor. As they entered the kitchen, both came to a sudden halt.

"Aunt Becky," Dean whispered.

Seth rubbed his eyes again.

" **AUNT BECKY**!" Dean yelled, running towards his aunt who dropped to her knees to hug him.

Seth put his glasses on then ran to Becky's side, jumping up and down in excitement.

Becky wrapped one arm around Seth for his hug. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you both."

"Did Paige and Finn come?" Seth demanded.

"No, they're staying with their Uncle Sheamus, my brother," Becky explained.

"God help us," Shane muttered.

Becky glared at him then hugged the boys again. "So, I heard you like waffles and bacon?"

" **YEAY**!" Seth shouted. He ran to the table and crawled up onto his chair.

Dean kissed Becky on the cheek then also ran to the table.

"Guess they like waffles and bacon," Shane teased.

"Gonna feed you a good hearty breakfast because we've got to do some cleaning before your Mommy and Daddy bring home the baby." Becky turned back to the counter and began making waffles.

"April's coming home," Seth sing-songed then grinned when the others laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roman stepped through the door from the garage to the kitchen and stopped in amazement. The kitchen table which had been regularly stacked with dirty dishes waiting for a turn in the dishwasher was now sparkling clean. He wasn't sure, but it looked like it had even been waxed. The floor was equally clean, and he smelled….

Roman followed his nose to the kitchen island where the crockpot sat. The lid was steamed, but he tried to look through it to see what was inside. Whatever it was certainly smelled good.

" **DADDY**!"

Roman staggered a bit as small arms wrapped around his leg.

" **DEAN! DADDY'S HOME!** " Seth screamed.

Roman laughed and picked up his younger son. A kiss and hug were exchanged before his older son tackled his other leg. Laughing, Roman put Seth down and picked up Dean for his own kiss and hug.

"Daddy, we've been helping!" Seth excitedly announced.

"Cleaning and helping fold laundry!" Dean added.

"That's awesome, guys! I'm proud of you for helping your Uncle Shane," Roman praised.

"I've been worked like a dog," Shane grumbled with a grin as he walked into the kitchen.

"You enjoy it." An amused Irish-accented voice added.

"Becky?" Roman put Dean down and hugged his sister-in-law. "Guess I know who put together what smells so good in the crockpot," he joked.

"Definitely not me," Shane admitted.

"I…Becky, why…"

"Apparently, she felt the place was being neglected," Shane good-naturedly complained.

"She was right," Roman laughed.

"Of course, I was," Becky grinned. "Sit down, Roman; and I'll fix you something to eat."

"When are Mommy and baby April coming home?" Seth asked.

Roman sat down in a chair at the table. "This afternoon. I'm just home to grab something to eat, shower and change and then go back to get them when they're released."

"Uncle Shane! We have to put names on the wall!" Dean recalled.

"And you can do that after finishing your chores," Becky firmly reminded them as she began making a sandwich. "Seth, finish dusting the living room. Dean, take care of the playroom. Shane, there's a bathroom waiting for you."

"Slave driver," Shane muttered, kissing her on the cheek. But he followed the boys out of the kitchen.

"I'm impressed," Roman grinned. When Becky chuckled, he added, "Seriously, Becky. This is above and beyond."

Becky shrugged. "I remembered the mess I came home to when I walked through the door with a baby."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The boys are napping, and Roman's gone back to the hospital." Becky settled onto the couch next to her husband. "Now talk to me. What happened with your father?"

Shane rubbed his face with his hands. "Nothing much. I went over there. Mom wanted me to stay there, but I told her I was there on business with Dad. So, she left us alone. I told Dad he was to stop interfering in Bayley's life and her marriage and to stop the nonsense with Dean. If he didn't, I'd see certain papers reached certain people. And he knew how much trouble he'd be in if that happened. He said I would never get anything, by which he meant an inheritance. I told him he didn't have anything I wanted and walked out. End of story."

Becky reached out and pulled him towards her.

Shane resisted for a few seconds, then leaned against her, head on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, love," Becky murmured.

"Had to be done," Shane replied in a clipped voice.

"I'm still sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took longer than normal to gain entrance to the Florida State Prison. After the riot, the entire facility had been on lockdown so their identities were checked, double-checked, and probably triple-checked.

Corbin went through the process with barely concealed impatience while Breeze appeared interested in the process. They were finally escorted to the administration wing to meet with the warden. Their identities were again confirmed before being allowed to approach the warden's office.

"Warden, Detectives Corbin and Breeze to see you," the warden's assistant announced through the half-open door. "They have an appointment."

"Send them in."

The assistant opened the door fully. "Detective Corbin, Detective Breeze, this is Warden John Bradshaw Layfield."

Layfield stood up from a conference desk and offered his hand. He looked exhausted, and several trays of half-eaten food were stacked on a side table. "Gentlemen, please sit. We're being somewhat informal around here right now. Coffee?"

"No, thanks," Corbin declined while Breeze just shook his head. As they sat, Layfield drank from his coffee cup. "I can't give you long. I've got the Governor's team here in an hour." His voice more than hinted at his displeasure of that impending visit.

"We understand one of the victims in the riot was Jerry Ambrose," Breeze began. "We don't really have an interest in him except that his estranged wife was murdered in the early hours of the morning of the riot."

"Damn." Layfield's dark eyes blinked. "That can't be a coincidence."

Breeze shrugged. "It would be asking a lot if it were."

"Her prison records indicate no contact with her estranged husband, but they could have made contact indirectly," Corbin pointed out. "Is there a way you can bring up a list of his visitors for the last six months or so?"

Layfield nodded and stood. Walking to his desk, he began typing on the keyboard to his computer. "Got it all on computer now, practically in real time." After a few seconds, a single sheet of paper was printed. "Here you go. Doesn't look like anybody cared to visit." He handed the paper to Breeze who held it so Corbin could read it as well.

"Styles was here," Corbin grunted. "So was somebody named Wade Barrett."

"He's an investigator for Paul Heyman," Breeze answered. "I recognize the name." He looked up at Layfield who was still at the computer. "That's it?"

Layfield nodded, his eyes on the monitor. "I just pulled up his record. His original sentence was extended twice due to attacks on guards here. He'd been put in solitary for a while and just got back into the general population about two months ago."

"Could you pull up who was in the visitors' room when Ambrose was with these two visitors?" Corbin asked.

Layfield nodded. "Took me close to a year to argue the penny-pinchers down for this software. But it's worth every penny." He chuckled. "Those boys from the Governor's office are gonna get buried in statistical analyses from this software."

Another piece of paper was printed out, and Layfield brought it to them. "Recognize anybody?"

The two detectives stared at the paper, then Corbin nodded. "Yeah. Him." He looked up at Layfield. "We need to talk with Bray Wyatt."

"Are the phones in the visitors' room monitored?" Breeze asked.

Layfield nodded. "Except when they're talking with their attorneys. Unfortunately, the damned penny-pinchers won't pony up the money for a better monitoring system. All I can give you is the recording of his last visit."

"We'll take it," Corbin grimly assured him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When you're done, the guards will take you to see Wyatt," Layfield assured them. "Hope you get what you need. Now, I gotta go waste time with those idiots from the Governor's office." With a nod, he left the room where a technician was setting up the recording.

"The system's a piece of sh…crap," the technician admitted. "Audio and video won't sync together so it's a little disjointed." He pointed to a monitor.

" _My sister," Wyatt greeted when they picked up their phones. "You look well. You're eating properly now?"_

" _Yes, Brother Bray," Nikki Cross shyly replied. "And working."_

" _Good! Very good!" Bray saw the guard begin to walk away to check on the other prisoners. He idly tapped his ear, smiling when Nikki nodded in understanding. "You are to be congratulated, Sister Nikki. You've made good decisions."_

" _Thank you, Brother Bray," Nikki replied. "It's been easier than I thought."_

" _It's always easy at first," Bray reminded her. "But then it gets harder."_

" _I can do it," Nikki promised._

" _The little lamb must not be lost and must be protected from the ravenous wolf," Bray solemnly intoned. "You know what you have to do, Sister Nikki."_

 _Nikki nodded as the guard returned. "I do. I promise, Brother Bray."_

 _Bray smiled and relaxed. "I know you do, Sister Nikki. You have a chance a having much in this life. I believe in you."_

The monitor flickered and went dark.

"That's it?" Corbin asked.

The technician nodded. "Want to see it again?"

Corbin shook his head. "But make sure nothing happens to it. We'll get a warrant for it." As the technician turned away, Corbin lowered his voice. "Wyatt knew he was being monitored."

Breeze nodded in agreement. "And Cross picked up on it when he tapped his ear. But nothing they said could incriminate them."

"Typical Wyatt," Corbin grumbled. "Smoke and mirrors."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detective Corbin, how nice to see you again." Bray Wyatt genially smiled as the two detectives sat across the table from him. "And I see you've brought another detective with you." He leaned forward, ignoring the guard's narrow-eyed glare. "I'm Bray Wyatt in case Detective Corbin hasn't mentioned my name."

"He has," Breeze answered. "I'm Detective Breeze."

"Breeze! What an interesting name." Bray glanced at Corbin. "But I'm sure you're here on some sort of official business. I hope nothing's happened to Sister Nikki."

"She's fine," Corbin curtly said. "You seem to have come out of the riot without even a scratch."

"When violence like that breaks out, prudent men seek shelter," Bray acknowledged. "My brothers and I refused to participate in the violence. If necessary, however, we would have defended ourselves."

"One of the men killed in the riot was Jerry Ambrose," Breeze continued. "What did you know about him?"

Bray shrugged. "As far as I know, I never met him. I might have passed him in the yard or in the cafeteria."

"That wasn't the question," Breeze quietly reminded him.

Bray's blue eyes twinkled. "Now, you, Detective Breeze, you've got layers. Detective Corbin, here, what you see is what you get. I imagine the two of you get along quite well." When neither man replied, he cheerfully shrugged. "All I know about the departed Jerry Ambrose was that he was a violent man. Rumor, if you want to believe it, was that he was involved in drugs. He also bragged about getting money from one attorney or another for his testimony in court. Apparently, his wife was trying to get custody of their son again. More than one person heard him bragging that he'd doped the infant to shut him up." He chuckled. "I wonder if his wife will mourn for him."

"I doubt it," Corbin drawled.

"Who's the little lamb? Who's the ravenous wolf?" Breeze asked.

Bray's laugh was low and sardonic. "No, there's no privacy in prison, is there?" he said as though to himself. "Nikki is the little lamb. She's all alone without her brothers to guide and protect her. Don't you know how awful and dangerous this world is, Detective? The ravenous wolf is this depraved world. Just waiting to devour you if you're not careful." He rocked back and forth. "So, you be careful, Detective Breeze. You be very careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys, I'm **SO** proud of you!" Becky gave both Seth and Dean tight hugs. "Your Mommy has a nice clean home to bring April."

"I helped, too," Shane pointed out, a grin dancing on his lips.

"I'm proud of you, too," Becky grinned.

The four sat on the couch waiting for Roman to return with Bayley and April. Yorkie lay sleeping under the coffee table.

"Aunt Becky, would April like pizza for dinner? We could call it in," Seth suggested.

Shane laughed as Becky shook her head. "April doesn't have any teeth."

The two boys looked at each other in surprise. "Why not?" Dean demanded.

"She's a baby," Becky explained. "She won't have any teeth for quite a while. She gets formula in a bottle."

"That's all?" Seth looked scandalized.

"It gives her all the nutrition that she needs," Shane assured him.

Seth wasn't convinced but didn't argue.

Suddenly, Yorkie's head raised; and they heard the garage door opening.

"They're here!" Dean shouted, jumping off the couch.

"I'll help carry stuff in," Shane decided, getting to his feet.

The first thing they heard when the connecting door opened, was the angry wail of an infant.

Shane winced as he passed Bayley in the kitchen.

Becky, meeting her sister-in-law in the hallway, grinned. "Diaper change?" she guessed.

"Little Miss April doesn't have a lot of patience," Bayley wryly grinned.

"Mommy, what's wrong with April?" Seth demanded.

"She just needs her diaper changed," Bayley assured them. "Want to help?"

Both boys nodded as they followed the two women and crying baby up the stairs to the nursery. Standing close to the changing table, they curiously watched as the baby was unwrapped from the lightweight blanket and began to be undressed.

Dean looked at Seth who shrugged. They both inched closer.

Downstairs, Roman and Shane carried everything in and set it in the living room floor. Roman knelt down and patted the barking dog. "Thanks, Shane. Where are the boys?"

"Probably upstairs with Bayley," Shane guessed. "I imagine she took April upstairs for a diaper change."

Roman nodded, then froze. "Dean…" he muttered, spinning on his heels.

Confused, Shane followed barely catching a glimpse of Dean, hands over his mouth, running into the bathroom. Roman quickly followed his son.

Standing in the hallway, Shane grimaced as Dean gagged and retched into the toilet.

"It's okay, Dean," Roman soothed as he patted his son's back. "You'll be okay."

Seeing that Roman had matters in hand, Shane walked down the hallway to the nursery. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Dean sounds like he's being sick."

Bayley half-smiled. "Dean doesn't do well in these situations," she confided.

"That's why I take Yorkie for all his walks," Seth added. He stood at the side of the changing table, not the least bit disturbed by either the mess or smell. "Mommy, doesn't April have a pooper-scooper?"

"No, honey, she's got a diaper," Bayley explained.

Shane grinned and walked back downstairs to find Dean sitting on Roman's lap, sipping some ginger ale. "Feeling better, Dean?"

Dean nodded. "She's a baby," he muttered. "A **little** baby. How did she…" He shuddered and leaned his head against Roman's chest.

Shane refused to meet Roman's eyes. He knew he'd laugh himself silly if he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early afternoon when Corbin and breeze returned to the station. Corbin was close to being pissed off after their conversation with Wyatt. When he saw the boxes of paperwork straddling their desks, he went beyond pissed off.

" **What the hell?** " Corbin bellowed. " **Who the fuck dumped this shit here?** "

"Interoffice courier," someone answered from across the room.

Vickie Guerrero came out of her office. "What's all the noise?"

"What the hell, Captain?" Corbin pointed at the boxes.

"What's that?" Vickie asked in confusion.

"It's Captain Ziggler's way of expressing his displeasure with my leaving his department." Breeze looked up from the now-opened boxes.

"You didn't complete your files?" Vickie asked.

"My files are complete according to regulations, Captain," Breeze assured her. "Captain Ziggler, however, requests that all files contain one long document with a complete timeline of everything that occurred on the case. Most of us attempted to do it although it just wasn't possible for all the files."

"Ziggler, huh?" Vickie snorted. She pointed at the boxes. "They're complete per regulations?"

"Yes, Captain."

Vickie turned on her heel and marched back to her office.

Corbin snickered under his breath. "This ought to be good." He glanced at Breeze. "They sorta have a history."

" **Ziggler! You get these boxes of files off my detectives' desks and back into your own department! Don't interrupt me! Those files are complete! You want to waste your people's time on your extra bullshit paperwork, do it with your budget…not mine! Breeze is in my division now, not yours.** "

Corbin wasn't the only one wincing at the shriek in Vickie's voice.

" **I don't care how you do it, but those boxes better be gone within the hour! I don't want any excuses either!** "

When she slammed the phone down, everyone in the bullpen suddenly became busy. Breeze put the lids back on the boxes while Corbin grabbed a file and opened it.

"My apologies, Captain," Breeze said when Vickie joined them.

"Ziggler's an asshole," Vickie grumbled. "Use the conference room until these are gone."

"Thanks, Captain," Corbin nodded.

"You can do your paperwork in there," Vickie reminded them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not for the first time, Hunter Helmsley questioned how he and his life-long friend had gone their separate ways. He'd like to say it was when he married Stephanie McMahon; but in reality, he knew they'd begun walking separate paths before then. Now he stood just inside the front door of St. Jude's Mission being confronted by someone who looked like he'd escape from the mental institution.

"I told you. Shawn knows I'm coming. Just tell him that…" Hunter repeated for the third time.

"I know who you are. Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Big shot. Married old Vinnie Mac's daughter." The man sighed. "She was a nice girl a long time ago."

"You know my wife?" Hunter's eyebrows rose in surprise.

The man snorted. "Yeah, you fit in with Vinnie Mac's group. Never seeing beyond the surface. Seeing only what you want…"

"It's okay, Mick."

Both men turned to see Shawn Michaels standing in the hallway. "He really **is** an old friend. I asked him to come."

Mick Foley snorted. "Thought better of you, boy."

Shawn chuckled. "You can be friends with someone but not be around them." He nodded towards the back of the building. "Take care of things for me, will ya? He and I need to talk."

Mick nodded. "Keep your hand on your wallet," he advised as he passed Shawn.

Both men heard him mutter something about 'thieving bastards' that caused Shawn to grin and Hunter to shake his head.

"C'mon. We can talk in my office." Shawn led the way down first one hallway and then another.

Hunter looked around the small office in appreciation. While the furniture might have been old, it was of good quality and had been maintained. The bookshelves were crowded with books, and the two chairs in the office were pleasantly comfortable. As he closed the door behind him, he was struck at how much the room didn't reflect what he remembered of Shawn's personality. He wondered at how much his friend had really changed.

"Coffee?" Shawn asked. "Sit down." He waved a hand towards the two chairs flanking a small table.

"Yeah, thanks," Hunter answered.

"Still black with a little sugar?" Shawn grinned over his shoulder.

"Still black with a little sugar." Hunter grinned back.

"How are your boys? The oldest is…what…eight? Nine?" Shawn poured coffee in two cups and a little sugar in one of them.

"Randy's eight. Kevin's six." Hunter sat in one of the chairs with a sigh. "I gotta say, people thought **we** were bad as kids."

Shawn snickered and brought the coffee to the table, setting both cups on the table, then sitting down in the second chair. "Chips off the old block, huh?"

Hunter sipped his coffee and thought. He was a little surprised to hear himself speaking the truth. "Chips off McMahon's block," he admitted. "We were out of line a lot, Shawn. But my two…there's a streak of maliciousness in them that comes through their Mother's side of the family."

Hunter leaned back in his chair. "Randy? He's quite the accomplished liar. But he's still young enough to think he'll be believed just on his word. Once he gets older and understands how to lie better, he'll be hard to keep up with. And Kevin? If the boy was as smart as he is tough, Randy would have to be worried about him. As it is, Randy's pretty good at manipulating his brother who winds up looking worse than Randy when they get caught. They're not the kids I want them to be."

He glanced at Shawn and barked out a laugh. "I'd forgotten how easy it is to talk with you and not have to pretend."

Shawn gently smiled. "As I recall, we were both threatened with military school more than once."

Hunter grunted. "I've put that threat on the table with my two hellions. So far, the threat's working, and they've settled down. I'm sure they think they're going to have a lazy fun-filled summer." He slowly smiled. "Are they ever going to be surprised. Remember when your old man put us to work that one summer?"

Shawn laughed. "I swore up and down, I'd never touch another lawnmower in my life." He raised his cup to salute Hunter who was laughing with him. When the laughter subsided, Shawn slowly continued. "I saw…or rather heard Stephanie and Vince talking a few weeks ago. That's when I texted you."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't respond sooner," Hunter apologized. "Stephanie didn't mention seeing you."

"I made sure they didn't" Shawn admitted. "They were meeting with William Regal."

"Ah." Hunter was silent for a few moments. "Must have been an interesting conversation."

"Why, Hunter? Why in the hell did they want to try and take Bayley's son from her?" Shawn asked.

Hunter sighed. "They never liked Dean. Hell, I think he's a good kid. Sure didn't deserve any of this although I'm pretty sure Bayley and Roman kept him and their other boy in the dark about it." He saw Shawn's expression and sighed again. "My two brats overheard talk about Dean being adopted and bullied him on it. The younger boy, Seth, jumped Kevin and got in a few good licks. That was the final straw for Bayley, and she cut off all contact with them…us. That was last summer."

"Bayley? Peace-loving Bayley?" Shawn chuckled.

"Never doubt the wrath of a pissed-off mother," Hunter pointed out. "Vince and Linda wanted access to Bayley's younger boy, Seth. A meeting with Regal developed into this plan to break up Bayley's marriage. Best way to do that was to put a strain on the marriage. Best way to do that, since Roman is a paragon of virtue…"

Shawn snickered at Hunter's sarcastic tone of voice.

"…would be to try and have Dean removed from the house. Linda and Vince are convinced that Dean is a menace to Seth." Hunter held up a hand to stop Shawn's question. "Don't ask me how or why they got that bullshit idea into their head." He lowered his hand. "Regal found out that Dean's biological mother was getting out of jail on probation and…" He shrugged. "The matter goes to Court."

"Damn it, Hunter! And you let it happen?" Shawn put his coffee cup on the table with more than a little force.

"Stephanie's logic, which I agreed with, by the way, was that Bayley wouldn't back off and let Vince and Linda have access to Seth," Hunter explained. "My reasoning is that she would fight to save her marriage in order to get Dean back. In either case, Vince would cut Bayley out of the will. Shane's most likely already out. If not, he doesn't have any interest in what goes on back here. That leaves Stephanie to inherit everything which would come to our two boys." Hunter shrugged.

"And you thought it was okay to risk that little boy? Have him taken away from his family? The only family he'd known?" Shawn demanded.

"It's not always black and white, Shawn!" Hunter argued. "I have a responsibility to **my** family first. To **my** boys!"

"And what are you teaching them, Hunter?" Shawn argued back. "You just told me about how they're not the kids you want them to be. Yet, you go along with this?"

"This why you asked me to come here? So you could take the high moral ground with me?" Hunter demanded.

Shawn took a deep breath. "No. I guess…I guess I wanted to know what happened to the man I call my best friend."

"He grew up, Shawn," Hunter evenly replied. "He grew up." After a few seconds of silence, he put the coffee cup on the table and stood. "It's been good to see you again."

"Take care of yourself." Shawn stood and held out his hand. He was surprised when Hunter pulled him into a tight hug.

"You'll always be my best friend," Hunter whispered. _'And the better man.'_

"And you're mine," Shawn whispered back. _'And I really miss you.'_

Hunter clapped Shawn on the back and walked towards the door. "I'll see myself out."

Closing the door to the office behind him, he quickly walked down the hallway and turned towards the front door. He paused at the door, seeing a small donation box on a table beside the front door. A hand-written sign said _'All donations gratefully accepted. Thank you.'_

Hunter smiled, recognizing Shawn's scribble. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his checkbook. He quickly wrote a check and noted on it _'for whoever needs the money'_. He slipped it into the donation box and quietly left the mission. He made a mental note to send regular donations to St. Jude's Mission.

It was the least he could do for his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The hospital said they brought the baby home yesterday afternoon," Breeze said as he parked the car in front of the Reigns' house. "They should be home."

"I'm pretty sure we can cross Mrs. Reigns off the suspect list," Corbin wryly commented. "I doubt she was in any condition to beat someone like our victim was beaten."

Breeze merely hummed in response as the two men walked to the front door. Both men had their badges out for identification as the door opened.

"Mr. Reigns?" Corbin asked.

"No, hang on." Shane partially closed the door and raised his voice. "Roman! Front door!"

Seconds later, Shane was replaced by another man. "I'm Roman Reigns."

"Detective Corbin. This is Detective Breeze. We need to talk with you and your wife about the death of Catherine Ambrose."

Roman hesitated. "Let me get my kids upstairs."

Shane quickly walked to the kitchen. "Hey, guys. Aunt Becky hasn't really seen your playroom or the star patterns. How about you guys get everything set up and yell down when you're ready? I'll send her up then."

"Please, Aunt Becky?" Dean begged.

"Sure! Get upstairs!" Becky laughed.

The two detectives heard what sounded like wild horses tromping on the floor and then up the stairs. A little boy's voice called, "C'mon, Yorkie! C'mon…okay, I help."

Shane snickered as Seth carried the small dog up the stairs.

"Thank you." Roman opened the door when he heard the boys upstairs. "We've kept everything from them."

"No problem," Corbin told him as they entered.

"This is my brother-in-law, Shane McMahon," Roman introduced as he closed the front door. Then he indicated Becky and Bayley who'd entered the living room, Bayley carrying the baby. "His wife, Becky. And my wife, Bayley." He smiled and added, "And our daughter, April."

"Congratulations," Breeze smiled as Bayley put the sleeping baby in a bassinet. "I understand she's premature. Everything okay now?"

"Yes," Bayley smiled. "Thank you." She sat on the couch with Roman sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulder. Becky took the final seat on the couch with Shane perched on the sofa arm next to her.

"We won't take up much of your time," Breeze began, keeping his voice low. "I hope you realize that, because of the Court case, we need to interview you."

Roman nodded. "Ask away."

"Mr. Reigns, could I speak with you and Mr. McMahon in the kitchen?" Corbin asked.

The two men glanced at each other, then stood and walked into the kitchen followed by Corbin.

"Mr. Reigns, did you know Catherine Ambrose?" he began.

"I only saw her in Court and then once when she was in an elevator with us," Roman explained. "I was taking Dean to a doctor's appointment, and she got into the elevator. I didn't know who she was until I saw her the next day in Court. I told our attorney, Xavier Woods, who complained to the Judge in the case. He issued a no-contact order on both sides."

"No conversations with her?"

"Only in the elevator," Roman admitted. "She complimented Dean, and I prompted him to say 'thank you'." He shrugged. "That was it."

"Mr. McMahon?"

"Never even saw her," Shane answered. "My wife and I live in Australia. I flew back to be in Court with my sister and her husband for the Court's decision on the adoption. I arrived on February 26th and would've seen her in Court except…" His voice drifted off then he continued, "When I told my wife Bayley was in labor, she flew in to help." He smirked at Roman. "She had a very poor idea of how we'd kept the condition of the house."

Corbin looked from Roman to Shane. "Did you think you'd win the case?"

"Yes," Shane immediately answered.

"I hoped…I believed…but I was terrified we'd lose Dean," Roman truthfully answered. "Xavier had a petition prepared to immediately present to the Court that we would remain Dean's foster parents so he wouldn't be removed from our care."

Corbin saw the flash of anguish in Roman's eyes and found himself nodding. "You never know what's going to happen in Court," he agreed. "Where were the two of you between 10pm on the 27th and 3am on the 28th?"

"Here. Bayley was having a rough night. Neither of us got much sleep," Roman answered.

Shane shrugged. "I've been sleeping on the couch. I got more sleep, but we all turned in early because of the Court decision on the 28th."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I won't take much of your time," Breeze promised. "Did either of you know Catherine Ambrose?"

Becky shook her head. "Only by name and from what my husband told me about the case. I only got here yesterday. I came to help Bayley since I knew my husband or Roman would probably have the house in a mess. Dirty dishes…dirty laundry…living off pizza and fast food." She grinned at Bayley who nodded.

"I only saw her in Court," Bayley answered. "I think I actually looked at her maybe twice." She twisted her hands in her lap. "She was trying to take my son," she whispered. "But I didn't want anything to happen to her." She sighed. "My husband was taking Dean to a doctor's appointment, and she somehow found out. She got into the elevator with them. Roman recognized her in Court the next day, and our attorney complained to the Judge. He issued a no-contact order on everyone."

"Where were you between the hours of 10pm on the 27th and 3am on the 28th?" Breeze asked.

Becky snickered. "Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Qantas Flight 704 to Los Angeles."

"Here. I wasn't having a good night," Bayley answered. "I thought it was false labor and April just being active. I didn't sleep well and kept Roman awake a lot of the night."

"You got here pretty quickly from Australia," Breeze commented.

"I work for the Australia Board of Travel and Tourism," Becky explained. "I know the secrets of getting quick flights. I explained I had a family emergency."

"Family emergency?"

Becky fixed him with a level glare. "You think coming home from a premature birth to a house with no clean linens, dirty dishes, and a house that hasn't been clean in days wouldn't be a family emergency?"

"Aunt Becky! We're ready!" Seth yelled from upstairs.

"Be right up!" Becky called back. "Is there anything else?" When Breeze shook his head, she patted Bayley's arm. "I'll keep the boys busy upstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corbin glanced at Breeze as they reentered the living room and saw Becky disappearing up the stairs. When Breeze nodded, he relaxed. "Just one more question," Corbin said. "What about your families? Were they involved in the Court case?"

"My family moved back to Samoa years ago," Roman explained. "I've kept them in the loop, but none of them are in the States."

"Bayley and I are estranged from our parents." Shane gently squeezed Bayley's shoulder.

"I haven't spoked with either of them for months," Bayley admitted. "They…they always resented Dean and…and they wouldn't stop or change."

"Our parents tend to play favorites with their children and grandchildren," Shane coldly explained. "Our parents favored me over my sisters. They tried to play favorites with my children which is a big reason I moved us to Australia."

"They played favorites with our younger son, Seth, and despised Dean." Roman pulled Bayley into his arms.

"So I cut the ties with them last summer," Bayley concluded. "I'm not sure they even know I was pregnant."

"I see," Breeze glanced at Corbin. "Thank you for your time."

"Detective, are my wife and I free to return to Australia?" Shane asked. "We both have jobs, and our children are with my wife's brother." He suddenly grinned. "I'm pretty sure with Sheamus, school is an option; and they're both probably running a bit wild."

"We'll let you know," Breeze promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aunt Becky, before you can go into space, you must have your eyes tested," Seth seriously said as Becky closed the playroom door. "You, too, Dean."

"I'll go first!" Dean quickly sat in the chair next to the desk.

Becky watched in amused fascination as Seth had Dean read the eye chart then pronounced he had 'good eyes'. She dubiously eyed the small chair, then sat on the floor next to the desk. She patiently allowed Seth to cover first one eye and then the other. She slowly read the eye chart and smiled when Seth nodded.

"You have good eyes. You can go into space."

"Yeay!" Becky cheered. "Thank you for doing such a good job, Dr. Seth."

"Doct'r Heath helped me see good," Seth explained. "So now I help."

Becky hugged him. "Good for you!" She got to her feet and walked to the spaceship. "Ummmm…"

"You can fit," Dean encouraged her.

"Okay." Becky slowly climbed inside and wedged herself into the seat. "Can you get in here with me?"

"Maybe?" Dean shimmied inside until he sat perched on Becky's lap. "Seth, shut the door."

Seth shut the door and quickly stepped back.

The console lights began flashing and one turned green.

"Push it, Aunt Becky."

Becky slowly pushed the button and saw the monitor flicker on. "Prepare for blastoff in twenty seconds."

Seth backed further away even as Becky laughed in joy.

As the seconds ticked towards blastoff, Dean whispered, "Me and Finn are gonna go to Mars."

Becky squeezed him. "I don't doubt it," she whispered back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Vickie Guerrero walked into the conference room and closed the door. The rays of the setting sun filtered through the blinds. Both detectives turned to look at her as she sat at the conference table. "Okay," she said. "What do you have?"

"Our suspect list." Corbin jerked his head at the whiteboard.

Roman Reigns. Bayley Reigns. Shane McMahon. Becky McMahon. Nikki Cross. Adam Cole/Associates. Vincent McMahon.

"Vince McMahon? Excuse me?" Vickie glared at both detectives.

"Hear us out, Captain," Breeze requested. When Vickie curtly nodded, he continued, "Bayley Reigns is the youngest child of Vince and Linda McMahon. Shane is Vince and Linda McMahon's only son. With his money and contacts, we had to put him on the suspect list."

Vickie sighed but nodded.

"Bayley Reigns was eight months pregnant when our victim was killed," Corbin explained. "Since Ambrose was beaten, it's pretty evident she couldn't have been the assailant. Plus, both her record and that of our husband is clean. No record of drug abuse or connection with any known criminal elements. Bayley Reigns has a trust fund that until December was rarely touched. We got a warrant for their financial records, and tracked the money withdrawn in December. It was used to buy a couple of expensive Christmas presents for their two sons. Other than that, Bayley and Roman Reigns live well within the salary he earns."

"So, there's nothing to show they paid anyone to attack our victim?" Vickie surmised. When both men shook their head, she continued, "So even though they had a motive because of the legal proceedings, there's nothing to show they had anything to do with the murder." She shook her head. "But there was the possibility of losing their son. You gotta admit. That's a powerful motive."

"True," Breeze admitted. "However, they were doing everything possible to keep that from happening. Their attorney was positive there was no merit to the petition. It doesn't make sense they would gamble by murdering our victim and potentially losing all their children." Breeze glanced at Corbin who nodded. "That's why we feel comfortable removing them from the list." When Vickie nodded, Breeze drew a line through their names.

"Shane McMahon is also a beneficiary of a trust fund," Breeze explained. "We got a warrant for those financial records, but there have been no withdrawls from that trust fund in nearly six years. As he and his family have lived in Australia for about the same length of time, we couldn't access those financial records. However, there's been no suspicious activity on any of his credit cards."

"So, while he could have motive to help his sister, he didn't have access to the money to get the job done," Vickie concluded.

"Plus, he's been gone for years and probably wouldn't have had any reliable contacts," Corbin pointed out. "And, his wife was on a plane heading here when the murder was committed."

Vickie nodded as Breeze threw lines through Shane and Becky's names. "Don't tell me you were able to get a warrant for Vince McMahon's financials?"

"No." Breeze took a deep breath. "It appears that both Shane McMahon and Becky Reigns are estranged from their parents. Mrs. Reigns said she doubted her parents even knew of her last pregnancy. McMahon's on the list; but because we can't rule him out, we want to put a question mark there,"

Vickie hesitated for a few seconds, then slowly nodded. "Who's Nikki Cross, and how did she make the list?"

Before either detective could answer, there was a knock on the door; and then it opened. "Sorry I'm late."

"Captain Ryback?" Vickie glanced at her detectives, then at the Captain of the Vice Squad.

"We invited him," Corbin explained.

Ryback shrugged at Vickie as he sat down at the conference table.

"Here's our theory," Corbin began. "Both Catherine Ambrose and her husband, Jerry Ambrose, were murdered the same day or at least within hours of each other. Jerry Ambrose was a victim in that prison riot. The same prison holds Nikki Cross' so-called brothers…"

"Bray Wyatt," Ryback snarled. "Braun Strowman. Luke Harper. Eric Rowan."

Corbin nodded. "Vice and SVU ran several joint investigations on the Wyatt family." Seeing Vickie's confusion, he continued, "The Wyatt Family is reminiscent of the Manson Family. Bray Wyatt is charismatic, speaks in parables, and preys on those who can be easily influenced."

"Wyatt would get people to join his 'family' and then have them commit crimes," Ryback added. "Prostitution. Burglary. Theft." He coldly smiled. "We finally got the leaders and broke up the family."

"I doubt that," Corbin sourly argued. "I'd bet Wyatt's still running the family from prison. They're just keeping a low profile right now."

"And Nikki Cross was part of this…family?" Vickie asked.

Corbin nodded. "We could never pin anything on her. Wyatt and the others alibied her for everything." He glanced at the whiteboard. "She's on the suspect list because she worked with Catherine Ambrose and claims Ambrose was her close friend. In fact, the two had dinner together at Nikki's apartment just hours before Ambrose was murdered."

"Can you connect Wyatt with Jerry Ambrose?" Ryback asked.

Corbin shook his head. "All we have is that Wyatt admitted knowing that Ambrose bragged about drugging his infant son at one point. The excuse both Ambroses gave at the time of their arrest was that he cried all the time. The reason he cried was that he was dehydrated and starving," he snarled.

"What Wyatt admits to knowing wasn't a secret," Breeze quickly took up the explanation. "Ambrose bragged that the attorneys for one side or the other were going to pay pretty good for whatever he could tell them."

"And your theory?" Vickie prodded.

"Wyatt's known to hate child abusers," Corbin began. "We know he was in the visitors' room at one point with Jerry Ambrose. He overhears Ambrose bragging or word gets to him. Somehow Nikki and Catherine Ambrose wind up working together. Nikki gets close to her…hears her story about how she's going to get her kid back."

"Cross reports to Wyatt," Breeze continued. "Wyatt either knows a riot's about to break out or he helps create it. In the ensuing chaos, he eliminates Jerry Ambrose."

"The raid and arrests on the Ambroses happened before your time, Captain Ryback," Corbin concluded. "There were rumors that the Ambroses, because they were arrested first, turned State's Evidence. They didn't. They were arrested first because Vice realized they had a kid in that apartment and wanted to get him out."

"Which leads us to Adam Cole." Breeze tapped the whiteboard. He ignored another snarl from Ryback. "He took a big hit in the ensuing Vice raids. But he couldn't be put out of business and into jail. Nonetheless, if he felt that either of the Ambroses had ratted him out and knew our victim was out of jail, he had a motive to eliminate her."

"Nikki used to be on drugs," Corbin added. "Wyatt actually got her off them. But when she was using, she got her drugs from Cole's organization."

"You think Cole's behind both deaths?" Ryback asked.

Corbin immediately shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he didn't know anything about Jerry Ambrose's death. He didn't turn a hair when we told him about Catherine Ambrose's death. But Jerry…no, he didn't know about that one."

"So you're saying Wyatt was behind both deaths," Vickie concluded. "Nikki Cross told Cole about Catherine Ambrose being out of jail."

The two detectives glanced at each other, then Breeze nodded. "Yes. But there's no way to prove it."

"Unless somebody gives one of them up," Vickie pointed out.

"Cole runs his organization with an iron fist," Ryback snorted. "His people are either too loyal or too scared to cross him."

"And Wyatt's family would literally die before betraying him," Corbin assured her.

"The only way would be if Cole turned on Wyatt or vice versa," Breeze explained. "Which is why we invited you here, Captain Ryback. Vice has Cole in their sights. If you ever get enough to take him down, he might have an incentive to flip on Wyatt."

"He'd be easier to crack than Wyatt," Corbin explained. "Wyatt has a weird sense of honor. I really doubt he'd flip on Cole. He'd just wait and take him out later."

Ryback studied the whiteboard.

"I don't like not being able to solve a murder," Vickie grumbled.

"Neither do we, Captain," Corbin agreed. "But we don't have the proof. And there's no statute of limitations on murder."

Vickie glanced at Ryback. "If you take Cole down, bring us in for this murder," she requested.

"Done," Ryback nodded. "Bring me a copy of your file. I'll keep it under lock and key in my office."

Breeze silently picked up two large files. "Already prepared, Captain."

Ryback took the files and stood. "I'll read over them tonight." He chuckled and muttered under his breath. "Feeding time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roman and Shane had just sat down to watch a basketball game when there was a knock on the door. Roman got up to answer it, surprised to see Corbin on the other side. "Detective? Come in."

"Thanks, I won't be but a minute." Corbin stepped inside, automatically appreciating the big screen TV mounted on the wall. "Mr. McMahon. Actually, it's you I wanted to see. Both you and your wife are free to return to Australia whenever you wish."

"You found who murdered her?" Roman quietly asked.

"It's an ongoing investigation," Corbin answered. He glanced back at Shane. "But there's no reason to prevent you and your wife from leaving the country." He shrugged. "I doubt you'll be contacted again." He looked back at Roman. "Any of you."

"Thank you, Detective," Shane smiled. "I appreciate you letting me know so quickly."

They all turned towards the steps as they heard pounding feet. They saw Dean jump the last two steps and run to his Daddy.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked, automatically picking up his older son.

"Diaper change," Dean mumbled against Roman's shoulder.

Roman chuckled. "Dean, this is Detective Corbin."

Dean raised his head. "'Tec'tive?"

"I'm a policeman," Corbin half smiled. He produced his badge for Dean to see.

"Are you gonna 'rest somebody?" Dean's blue eyes were wide.

"Nah. I just promised to stop by and tell your Dad and Uncle something," Corbin answered.

They were interrupted by two blasts of a car horn.

Corbin sighed. "My wife. I'm taking her to dinner."

"Thanks for stopping by." Roman grinned then reached around Corbin and opened the front door.

"No problem." Corbin nodded at Roman, his eyes flickering to Dean momentarily, then he left.

Corbin walked to the car and then got behind the wheel. "I saw the kid," he said as he started the car.

Lita tilted her head as she stared at her husband. "And?"

Corbin hesitated. "Looks good. Happy." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, he's in a good place."

Lita squeezed his knee. "Then you did a good job."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, Shane and Becky sat at the airport waiting to board their plane. Roman had taken them to the airport after they'd said their goodbyes at the house. Both boys were tearful, but Bayley assured them there would be plenty of Facetime in the future.

Shane sat scrolling through his phone when Becky suddenly squeezed his knee. "What?" he asked, glancing up. He followed her gaze to see his father striding towards him. "Great," he mumbled, getting to his feet.

Becky stood beside him. "Don't lose your temper," she cautioned under her breath.

"Right back at 'cha," Shane muttered. When Vince stood in front of them, he smiled. "Dad?"

"I want to speak with you alone," Vince ordered, not even glancing at Becky.

Shane shrugged. "Whatever you tell me, I tell Becky. So, you can save us the trouble and just talk." He glanced at his watch. "Make it quick. We're boarding shortly."

Vince shoved an envelope onto Shane's chest.

Shane automatically grabbed it.

"An official letter notifying you that you and your family will receive nothing from my estate," Vince snarled.

Shane glanced at the envelope, then put it into his shirt pocket. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Don't act like it doesn't mean anything to you," Vince snorted.

Shane grinned. "I told you before, Dad. You've got nothing I want. We have a good life. And we both know you can't touch the trust fund."

"Make sure your kids know not to come crawling to me…"

"Our children would eat glass rather than crawl to the likes of you!" Becky furiously hissed. "Our children will be like their father and stand on their own!"

"And they'll be like their mother and be independent," Shane proudly added, taking Becky's hand. "It's your loss that you'll never know them."

" _American Airlines Flight 61 now boarding for Los Angeles. All first class passengers please board at this time."_

"That's our cue, Dad. I guess you've got your own plane to catch or did you find a way to get past security?" Shane released Becky's hand to grab both his suitcase and Becky's.

"Both of you go to Hell," Vince angrily hissed.

Becky laughed. "No, thanks. We're going to Australia."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how's life with a little baby?" Kofi Kingston asked as he and Dean sat at the play table.

"Okay except for diaper changes," Dean replied. "Those are…" He shivered.

Kofi nodded. "I hear that," he agreed. "I never liked those either."

"But all she does is drink from a bottle," Dean protested. "It's not like she's eating food."

Kofi chuckled. "Well, better out than in."

Dean shivered again. He began to tap his fingers on the table. "The monsters are gone," he said in a quiet voice.

"Completely?" Kofi looked surprised.

Dean nodded. "Not been back since the dream."

Kofi patiently waited.

"I was in the fog and lookin' for the monsters 'cause they always come outta the fog," Dean slowly explained. "I heard the man's voice."

"From the nightmare?"

Dean nodded. "But I saw him this time. Said his name was Colby. And we talked."

"What did Colby look like?" Kofi asked.

Dean shrugged. "Big like you and Daddy…grown up. Dark hair kinda long like Daddy's." His eyes widened. "He had eyes like Seth's…brown but not dark like you and Mommy. And part of his hair was yellow."

"Guess you'd know him again if you saw him," Kofi grinned.

Dean eagerly nodded. "He said I had to fight the monsters myself, but he could…could 'port me."

"Support you?"

"Yeah. He said I was a good boy and getting strong, and the monsters were 'fraid of me. And that he was to 'port me 'cause he'd hurt his brother trying to help him. He yelled for the monsters, but he used bad words I think so I told him not to do that. He said he'd forgotten." Dean smirked. "Kinda like Seth forgets sometimes."

Kofi chuckled. "The monsters came?"

Dean nodded. "But they didn't look scary no more. They said I was a bad boy, but I yelled at them that I wasn't. I'm a good boy and can cry if I want, and they needed to go away." He clenched both fists against the top of the table. "And I yelled and yelled and yelled I wasn't scared no more."

He looked up at Kofi in wonderment. "And they went away, Doct'r Kofee. They went away."

Kofi again marveled at the power of a child's imagination. "And they haven't come back? At all?"

Dean shook his head. He took a deep breath. "Are they really gone?"

"I think you made them go away," Kofi nodded.

"Cubby and Colby helped," Dean pointed out.

"Yes, they did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Go get it, Cubby!" Dean threw a stick, laughing as the wolfpup ran after it._

" _Hey, Dean."_

 _Dean spun around. "Colby!" He ran towards the man who knelt in the grass with his arms open._

 _Colby hugged the boy, then released him. "Things going okay?"_

 _Dean nodded. "My sister was born. She's cool except for the diaper changes."_

 _Colby laughed. "Well, that's not her fault."_

" _Did you and your brother make up?" Dean asked._

 _Colby sighed. "I hurt him pretty badly, Dean. He's gotta learn to trust me again, and that takes time. A lot of time. I've never been all that patient, but I know I have to let him do this in his own way."_

 _Dean patted his arm. "Brothers always forgive."_

 _Colby ruffled Dean's hair. "Thank you. For reminding me of that."_

 _Dean shrugged and scratched his chin._

 _Colby suddenly laughed. "Sorry, but you reminded me of my brother when you scratched your chin. He does that when he's thinking."_

" _I was just wonderin'…will I see you again?" Dean hesitantly asked._

" _Yeah, you'll see me again," Colby promised with a smile. "It may be a while, though. But you'll see me again."_

" _Good." Dean's smile was blinding. He threw his arms around Colby's neck._

 _Colby closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the boy. It had been so long….Taking a deep breath, he released Dean and looked over his shoulder. "What's Cubby doing?"_

 _Dean turned around to see Cubby chasing a butterfly. "No, Cubby!" He took a few steps from Colby. "Leave the butterfly alone!"_

" _I love you, Dean."_

 _Dean turned around only to find Colby had disappeared. "Colby?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean opened his eyes and saw the star pattern on the ceiling. He felt Seth move in his sleep beside him and turned to look at him. Then he wiggled away to give Seth more room. His brother immediately sighed and stretched out next to him.

Dean curled on his side, looking at his brother for a few moments. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
